Love Me Right
by scorpiorita
Summary: Seperti lirik lagunya; Di manapun aku berada, tanpamu aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tidaklah utuh. Seluruh duniaku adalah dirimu. Baby love me right..just love me right. CHANHUN! Mainly ChanHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Main pairing** : Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer** : author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning** : Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

"Sehun harus pergi sekarang ya?" Ibu Sehun menatap anak lelaki bontotnya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ibu..aku tidak kemana-mana. Kita masih ada di negara yang sama, aku hanya pergi ke ibukota, Seoul." Sehun menggenggam dan mengusap punggung tangan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Sehun benar," lanjut sang ayah, "Sehun pergi hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya. Lagipula nanti ketika libur panjang, Sehun akan pulang ke rumah"

Sehun menyetujui ucapan ayahnya dengan anggukan.

"Ibu..Ibu bisa menghubungiku kapan saja ibu mau. Aku janji nanti ketika aku liburan aku akan pulang. Hyung juga masih tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu kan? Jangan khawatir.."

Ibu Sehun memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Ibu hanya tak terbiasa jauh darimu, nak. Ibu pasti akan merindukanmu"

"Sudah..keretanya sudah mau berangkat. Nanti Sehun terlambat." kata Ayah Sehun.

"Ibu sudah menghubungi keluarga Park. Nanti mereka akan menjemputmu di stasiun. Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jangan terlalu merepotkan mereka"

Sekali lagi Sehun memeluk kedua orang tuanya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke gerbong kereta. Dari kaca jendela, Sehun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Memang sedih rasanya berpisah dengan orang tua, tapi ini yang Sehun mau, melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota metropolitan.

Di dalam kereta, Sehun membuka secarik kertas yang ia simpan sebelumnya di saku jaket denimnya. Ada sebuah alamat dan nomor telepon tertera di sana. Alamat di mana Sehun akan tinggal dan nomor telepon sang pemilik, yaitu keluarga Park. Keluarga Park dan keluarga Oh sudah mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Sehun dan Chanyeol, anak bungsu keluarga Park, merupakan teman masa kecil. Keluarga Park pindah ke kota Seoul ketika Chanyeol berumur 11 tahun dan kala itu Sehun berusia 9 tahun. Itu berarti sudah 9 tahun mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Orang tua Chanyeol hanya sesekali menelepon orang tua Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehun bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa wajah Chanyeol, mungkin sudah banyak perubahan. Dua tahun sejak kepindahannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak pernah bertukar kabar lagi.

Ibu Sehun meminta tolong kepada keluarga Park untuk menampung Sehun di sana dan mereka tidak keberatan. Beberapa hari lagi Sehun akan masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa jam duduk di dalam kereta, akhirnya tiba juga di tujuan. Sehun beranjak dan sedikit menggeliat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Lalu ia menarik sebuah koper besar di tangan kirinya dan juga sebuah tas ransel yang sudah melekat di punggungnya. Sehun turun dari gerbong dan jalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bibi Park?" Sehun menyapa wanita paruh baya yang tampak seperti mencari seseorang.

Sehun masih ingat betul wajah ayah dan ibu Chanyeol seperti apa.

"Aku Sehun.." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Astaga anak lelakiku! Ini sunggu kau, Sehun? Ya ampun, kau jauh lebih tinggi sekarang" ibu Chanyeol mengusap-usap wajah Sehun dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ibu Chanyeol sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anak sendiri dan karena itulah beliau memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'anak lelakinya',

"Iya ini aku, Oh Sehun" Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Aduh, kau jauh lebih rupawan sekarang. Ayo kita ke tempat parkir. Ayah sudah menunggu di sana."

Sehun menarik kembali koper besarnya dan berjalan mendampingi ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau ini dulu sewaktu kecil juga memanggilku Ibu, lalu mengapa sekarang kau memanggilku Bibi?" kata ibu Chanyeol.

"Hanya karena aku menghormatimu saja, Bibi.."

"Jangan panggil aku Bibi lagi ya. Aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku Ibu dan juga jangan memanggil Ayah dengan sebutan Paman juga ya.." ibu Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat ayah Chanyeol sudah bersandar di sisi mobil. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat sore, Paman.." Sehun berjabat tangan dengan pria paruh baya itu dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sehun! Apa yang ku katakan tadi!" kata ibu Chanyeol dan memukul bahu Sehun.

"Eh iya, maaf..selamat sore, Ayah"

"Kau banyak berubah, nak. Kau lebih tinggi dan juga lebih manis sekarang. Pasti Ibu habis memarahimu sampai kau dipukulnya.."

Sehun hanya meringis.

"Sudah, ayo pulang! Sehun pasti lelah dan segera ingin beristirahat" kata ibu Chanyeol.

Sehun segera mengangkut barang bawaannya dan memasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil lalu ia duduk di bangku penumpang di belakang.

"Harusnya tadi Chanyeol yang menjemputmu, tapi dia ada urusan jadi nanti kau baru bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah" kata ayah Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada yang menjemputku saja aku berterima kasih, daripada aku menuju rumah kalian sendiri nanti malah bisa tersesat" gurau Sehun.

 **xxxxx**

"Nah Sehun, kau bisa pakai kamar ini. Dulu Yoora yang menempatinya tapi sekarang dia tidak di sini lagi. Yang di sebelah ini kamar Chanyeol." kata ibu Chanyeol sesampainya di rumah. Kamar mereka ada di lantai dua.

"Umm..memang Yoora noona kemana?"

"Dia bekerja di luar kota"

"Lalu kalau dia pulang nanti bagaimana?"

"Gampang. Itu urusan nanti. Lagipula dia juga tidak pernah lama kalau pulang kemari. Ya sudah, bersihkan dirimu lalu beristirahatlah. Nanti jam makan malam aku akan memanggilmu. Kamar mandinya ada di pojok sana atau di bawah di dekat dapur. Terserah kau mau pakai yang mana"

Sehun mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak, Ibu"

Sehun memandang sekeliling sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rumah milik keluarga Park lebih besar dibanding rumah milik Sehun. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan melihat segalanya tertata rapi di sana dengan dominasi warna kuning pastel.

Sehun masih enggan membongkar isi kopernya. Sehun hanya mengambil pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya. Sehun memandang pintu kamar Chanyeol sebelum berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Ada sebuah hiasan kecil tergantung di pintu dengan tulisan inisal nama Chanyeol, PCY. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan seperti apa Chanyeol sekarang. Pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat, itu tandanya Chanyeol masih belum pulang.

Setelah ritual mandinya selesai. Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan memilih merebahkan diri hingga jam makan malam tiba. Sungguh lelah rasanya duduk berjam-jam di kereta.

 **xxxxx**

Ibu Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun untuk mengajaknya turun bergabung makan malam bersama. Sehun sudah merasa lebih baik dengan tidur sejenak tadi.

"Duduklah. Kau harus banyak makan, kau tampak kurus" kata ibu Chanyeol sambil menyendokkan beberapa lauk ke piring Sehun.

"Sebanyak apa pun aku makan, aku tidak akan bisa gemuk, Ibu.." keluh Sehun

Tiba-tiba terdengar deru motor sport memasuki halaman rumah.

"Itu pasti Chanyeol.." kata ayahnya.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa berdebar-debar. dirinya sungguh penasaran dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Apakah Chanyeol masih mengenalinya? Raut wajah Sehun mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang ketika memasuki rumah.

Terdengar suara berat yang asing di telinga Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah tepat sekali kau datang ketika makan malam. Ayo sini!" kata ibu Chanyeol.

Sehun memandang lelaki itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Aku lapar.." tanpa memandang sekitar, lelaki itu langsung duduk di samping Sehun dan membuat Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Eh ini…?" lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah Sehun begitu menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Ini Sehun, sayang. Kau lupa padanya? Dan Sehun,,ini Chanyeol.." jawab ibu Chanyeol.

Keduanya membelalakkan mata dan terkejut.

"Astaga Sehun?!"

"Hyung?!"

"Astaga! Kau berubah. Sungguh aku tak tahu kalau ini kau!" Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Benar-benar rindu rasanya.

"Aduh!" Sehun mengerang.

"Chanyeol! Jangan terlalu erat memeluknya!" ayah Chanyeol memukul punggung anak bungsunya itu.

"Aduh Ayah!"

"Kasihan Sehun. Badannya itu lebih kecil darimu!"

"Sudah..sudah..kalian bertiga malah berisik. Habiskan dulu makan malamnya, dan Chanyeol..temu kangennya nanti saja" ibu Chanyeol menimpali.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menghabiskan makan malam mereka lebih cepat daripada orang tua Chanyeol. Sehun segera membawa piring kotornya ke dapur dan disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Biarkan saja. Biar nanti Ibu yang bereskan"

"Ibu tidak adil! Ibu selalu menyuruhku mencuci piring setelah makan, tapi tidak dengan Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

"Sehun kan tamu. Biar saja!"

"Sini, hyung..kalau kau tak mau mencucinya" Sehun mengambil piring dan gelas kotor milik Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Ah..terima kasih Sehunie" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Selagi Sehun mencuci piring, Chanyeol berdiri di samping Sehun sambil terus mengamati kegiatannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun, merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Aku hanya senang kau mau tinggal di sini. Itu artinya kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama lagi"

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sungguh aku tadi tak tahu kalau kau yang datang. Suaramu berubah lebih berat dan juga kau tidak gendut lagi seperti dulu"

"Aku lebih tampan kan?" goda Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tapi sifat menyebalkan dari dirimu tidak berubah"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas, berarti kau mengakui kalau aku tampan" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya seperti menyombongkan diri.

"Aku yang lebih tampan!" jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau berubah menjadi lebih manis. Ah, bukan..bukan,,tapi lebih cantik" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun pun memercikkan air dari kran ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei! Awas kau!"

Sehun berlari lebih dulu dengan lincahnya dan di kejar Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Aduh..anak-anakku! Kalian ini sudah dewasa, masih saja bertingkah seperti anak-anak! Tetap tidak berubah ya.." ibu Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua laki-laki dengan postur yang hampir sama tingginya itu sedang berlarian di dalam rumah.

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Sehun dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo sini ikut aku!" Chanyeol menyeret Sehun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Ampun hyung!"

"Hei..mau ke mana?" tanya ayah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk menghadap televisi, melihat anaknya menarik Sehun dengan paksa.

"Ke kamar! Sehun berhutang banyak cerita padaku. Aku rindu padanya, Ayah. Dia harus menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi selama 9 tahun ini"

"Dia baru saja tiba, Chanyeol. Biar dia beristirahat dulu. Masih ada hari esok untuk kalian berbagi cerita"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku juga merindukan segala cerita dari Chanyeol hyung.." jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah sana! Jangan macam-macam dengan Sehun. Ayah ingat dulu kau sering menggoda Sehun sampai dia menangis"'

Chanyeol hanya nyengir, "Tampaknya Sehun akan jadi anak emas di sini" ledeknya.

Ayah Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo sini.." Chanyeol terus menggandeng Sehun menuju kamarnya.

"Kau belum merapikan barang-barangmu kan? Jadi malam ini kau tidur bersamaku saja di sini" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Terserah lah..asal kau tidak menendangku nanti"

Sehun mengamati kondisi kamar Chanyeol dengan seksama. Kamar Chanyeol didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Ukurannya sama dengan kamar yang ditempati Sehun. Sebuah kasur berukuran cukup besar, sebuah lemari pakaian berwarna putih, meja belajar, dan ada rak kecil di sudut ruangan berisi koleksi figurin milik Chanyeol.

"Kau kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku pasti karena kau ingin dekat denganku kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Tuh kan..pedenya kambuh. Kita hanya sama universitas tapi beda jurusan, itu saja." jawab Sehun sambil mengamati koleksi milik Chanyeol di rak.

"Sehunie..sini.." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya.

Sehun menurut dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Hei..kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja, Aku akan membantumu dan juga akan mengantarmu ke manapun kau mau. Orang tuamu menitipkanmu pada keluargaku berarti juga menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menjagamu."

"Terima kasih hyung.."

Dan malam itu mereka berdua berbagi banyak sekali cerita-cerita ketika mereka tidak bersama selama 9 tahun. Bagaimana tentang kehidupan sekolah mereka waktu itu, bagaimana ketika pertama kali mereka begitu merasa kesepian saat berpisah. Mereka bercerita hingga lewat tengah malam seolah tak ada habisnya, hingga Sehun beberapa kali mulai menguap. Rasa lelah di tubuhnya belum hilang seluruhnya.

"Sudah jam 1 lewat. Tidurlah. Istirahatlah Sehunie" Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupkan ke tubuh Sehun.

"Tidurlah juga hyung.." Sehun tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam.."

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

Hello all readers and viewers..author is back!

makasi yang udah kangen sama author..wkwkwkwk *pede

makasi yang udah sabar nungguin author comeback

butuh waktu agak lama buat dapet inspirasi nulis TT TT

ditunggu review-nya yak..syukur2 kalo mau follow ini cerita

thank you and love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba. Sehun merasa lebih segar lagi meski semalam ia tidur sangat larut. Sehun masih berada di tempat yang sama, tempat tidur milik Chanyeol, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok pemiliknya di sana. Sehun menggeliat dan mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya. Tiba-tiba ada aroma menggoda tercium oleh hidung mancungnya.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah jam 7 lebih. Sehun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Urusan mandi biar nanti saja. Setelah dari kamar mandi, Sehun bergegas turun menuju sumber aroma sedap yang menggoda hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu. Maaf aku bangun kesiangan" kata Sehun pada ibu Chanyeol yang sedang tampak sibuk di dapur.

"Pagi Sehun. Masih belum terlalu siang kok" ibu Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung bangun lebih pagi dariku dan seharusnya aku membantu sesuatu di rumah ini" gerutu Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun.."

"Ibu sedang memasak ya? Boleh aku bantu?" Sehun mengintip dari balik punggung ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa?"

"Ya..sedikit-sedikit aku suka membantu ibu di rumah"

"Ya sudah. Tolong kau potong-potong sayuran ini ya. Ibu mau melilhat nasinya dulu"

Sehun mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, apa yang diperintahkan ibu Chanyeol telah selesai dikerjakan Sehun.

"Ibu..sudah.."

Ibu Chanyeol melihat dengan seksama hasil pekerjaan Sehun.

"Wow! Untuk ukuran laki-laki kau tergolong rapi mengerjakan ini semua. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau sering membantuku memasak. Biar nanti aku ajari membuat makanan kesukaan Chanyeol."

"Baiklah. Aku akan belajar banyak padamu. Oh iya, mana Chanyeol hyung dan ayah?"

"Ayah sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi. Chanyeol masih di kamar mandi"

Sesaat kemudian, menu sarapan sudah siap. Sehun membantu menyiapkan piring-piring di meja makan.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Pakai bajumu!" terdengar teriakan ibu Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut sehelai handuk di pinggulnya.

"Bajuku basah habis mencuci motor tadi.." elak Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tampak padat dan atletis itu. Jauh lebih berotot daripada dirinya dan banyak berubah dibanding dengan masa kecilnya yang dulu gemuk.

"Ada Sehun di situ! Kau tidak malu?"

"Tapi Ibu, Sehun kan juga laki-laki..memangnya masalah?"

"Sopan lah sedikit. Sudah segera pakai bajumu dan kita sarapan bersama"

"Maaf ya Sehun.." Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa dan dengan sengaja mencolek pinggang Sehun yang ramping.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol dengan salah tingkah dan melihatnya terus menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun menelan ludah dengan kasar.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah turun dan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Sup sayuran dan omelette?" tanya Chanyeol dan memandang hidangan itu dengan enggan.

"Kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah dimakan.." jawab ibu Chanyeol ketus.

"Yah Ibu..jangan marah seperti itu. Iya..iya aku akan makan.."

Chanyeol mengambil nasi dari mangkuknya hanya dengan porsi kecil.

"Yakin cuma sarapan sesedikit itu?' kata ibunya lagi.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan menu ini, Ibu. Akhir-akhir ini Ibu sering sekali memasak ini" gerutu Chanyeol lirih.

"Sehun yang memasak ini semua"

"Sehun? Masak?" Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, khawatir Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Tapi yang terjadi malah Chanyeol menambah porsi nasi di mangkuknya, dan dengan cepat menambahkan beberapa sendok sayur dan omelette hingga mangkuknya penuh dan nasinya tertutup lauk.

Sehun memandangi tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti orang kelaparan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung melahapnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun pelan, bahkan Sehun sendiri belum mencicipi masakannya.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan, persis seperti hamster. Tahu tidak bisa berbicara dengan mulut seperti itu, ia hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Lega Chanyeol tidak menolak buatannya.

"Lain kali kalau Chanyeol mogok makan biar kau saja yang membuatkan untuknya, ya Sehun?"

"Hmm..iya, tidak masalah. Mungkin aku akan membuat Chanyeol hyung gemuk seperti dulu lagi" Sehun terkekeh.

Ibu Chanyeol senang melihat Chanyeol bisa makan dengan lahap seperti itu padahal menu makanannya juga menu sehari-hari yang biasa dimasak oleh ibunya.

"Aku kenyang!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah penuh.

"Bagaimana tidak kenyang, kau makan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya" sindir ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun bisa memasak" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan meledekku. Kalau memang tidak enak ya katakan saja"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi sungguh ini tadi terasa lezat. Padahal Ibu sudah terlalu sering memasak ini.."

"Kalau begitu, karena Sehun sudah memasak sarapan pagi ini, jadi sekarang giliranmu mencuci semua ini ya" perintah ibu Chanyeol.

"Ibu.." Chanyeol merengek, menolak perintah itu.

"Ini tugasmu. Setelah ini Ibu akan pergi bersama teman-teman Ibu. Kalau kau mau pergi juga bersama Sehun ya silahkan. Mungkin Sehun mau berkeliling kota ini"

"Ah iya..ayo hyung kita jalan-jalan!" kata Sehun antusias.

"Umm..mobil sudah dibawa Ayah. Naik motor saja tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah naik apa pun. Asal bisa sampai tujuan dengan selamat" senyum Sehun terkembang lebar. Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana kota metropolitan ini.

"Baiklah aku bereskan ini dulu. Kau bersiap-siaplah" Chanyeol beranjak dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

"Oke..aku mandi dulu"

"Hah? Jadi tadi kau belum mandi? Untung saja bau badanmu tertutupi aroma masakan yang lezat dan tidak sampai mengganggu selera makanku.." ledek Chanyeol.

Sehun cemberut dan memukul lengan Chanyeol yang tampak kekar itu.

"Aduh!"

"Ototmu saja tampak kekar dari luar, baru ku pukul begitu saja sudah sakit" Sehun balas meledek.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas pukulan Sehun, sang Ibu sudah menjewernya.

"Bereskan ini. Biarkan Sehun pergi mandi. Dan jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil!"

"Aduh Ibu! Kenapa membela Sehun terus sih? Yang anak Ibu sebenarnya siapa?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya yang merah.

"Biar saja. Ibu sayang Sehun kok.." balas ibunya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang uring-uringan.

Sebelum Chanyeol berlari mengejar Sehun, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan diri dengan naik ke lantai atas dan segera pergi mandi.

 **xxxxx**

Hari ini cuaca sedang sejuk, tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas menyengat. Sehun memilih mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna putih polos dengan cardigan abu-abu dan juga jeans berwarna hitam, tak lupa sneakers favoritnya.

"Hyung ayo. Aku sudah siap!" teriak Sehun dari lantai bawah.

"Iya..iya.." terdengar langkah kaki Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga.

"Hyung,,kita keluar rumah siang-siang dan kau memakai pakaian serba hitam. Apa tidak gerah?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol dengan jaket, kaos, dan celana berwarna hitam.

"Pakaian santaiku banyak berwarna hitam. Lagipula aku nyaman. Kau saja yang berlebihan dandan sudah seperti model saja"

"Huh..selera pakaianku lebih bagus daripada kau, hyung.."

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Hyung..aku ini pendatang. Mana tahu aku mau ke mana. Aku ikut kau saja lah.."

"Oh iya. Ya sudah ayo.."

Sengaja atau tidak, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun berjalan keluar rumah.

Chanyeol juga membantu Sehun mengenakan helmnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan motor sportnya.

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Pegangan yang erat" perintah Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik tak ada reaksi dari Sehun. Entah merasa canggung atau salah tingkah, Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Sehun, kau tidak mau terjatuh dari motor kan?"

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Sehun patuh dan memegang pinggang Chanyeol.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku, Sehun.."

"Jangan curi kesempatan!" jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau tak mau terjatuh kan? Jadi pegangan yang erat."

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol yang padat dan berisi. Telapak tangan Sehun bisa merasakan guratan-guratan six pack di perut Chanyeol. Aroma mint yang segar tercium kuat di hidung Sehun. Sehun merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengendarai motornya terlalu kencang, membuat Sehun dapat memandangi setiap jengkal jalanan sekitarnya dengan nyaman. Gedung-gedung tinggi tapi masih banyak pepohonan besar di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol menunjukkan jalan ke arah di mana universitasnya berada. Setelah itu ia juga menunjukkan ke tempat-tempat yang biasa ia datangi, seperti tempat makan atau café, tempat membeli buku, dan juga keperluan sekolah lainnya.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkeliling, Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di dekat sebuah kedai minuman yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Istirahat dulu ya..kita beli minum di sini dulu"

Belum sempat tangannya meraih helm yang masih melekat di kepala, Chanyeol sudah membantu Sehun untuk melepaskannya. Tak lupa juga membukakan pintu kedai untuk Sehun. Benar-benar memperlakukan Sehun seperti puteri raja saja.

"Pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir?" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Aku yang traktir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih kau sudah membuatkan sarapan tadi"

Sehun membaca kertas menu sesaat dan pilihannya jatuh pada bubbletea rasa cokelat.

"Kesukaanmu terhadap cokelat masih belum berubah ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali membawa dua gelas besar berisi bubbletea ke meja di mana Sehun berada.

"Habis ini mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 11 siang.

"Hanya lelah duduk di atas motor. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan tempat-tempat favoritmu dan juga sudut kota ini."

"Apa mau pulang saja setelah ini? Kita masih punya waktu kan sebelum perkuliahan dimulai.."

"Baiklah kita pulang saja habis ini. Lagipula aku belum mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari koper. Aku belum menatanya"

"Akan ku bantu kau merapikan kamarmu nanti. Lain kali kalau ada mobil di rumah, aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan lebih jauh dan kau tidak merasa lelah seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai motormu hanya saja memang melelahkan untuk digunakan jarak jauh" kata Sehun sambil meminum bubbletea-nya

"Eh..kau sudah lapar lagi belum? Kalau sudah, kita beli makanan saja dulu sebelum pulang"

"Aku masih kenyang, hyung. Memang kau sudah lapar lagi? Padahal sarapanmu begitu banyak" ledek Sehun.

"Aku juga belum lapar. Tapi kalau kau yang terus memasak untukku ya mungkin aku akan terus-terusan merasa lapar" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti tubuhmu membulat kembali seperti dulu" ledek Sehun lagi.

"Huh..iya..iya. Aku beda sepertimu, kau makan begitu banyak tapi tidak akan bisa menjadi gemuk"

Sehun tertawa puas karena merasa menang.

Ckrik!

Terdengar suara kamera.

"Hyung!" Sehun tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah diam-diam memotretnya.

Sehun berusaha merampas ponsel milik Chanyeol tapi gagal. Chanyeol sudah memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Huh menyebalkan!" Sehun cemberut.

"Aku masih tetap suka melihat kau tersenyum seperti tadi. Masih sama seperti 9 tahun lalu dan aku ingin mengabadikannya."

"Buat apa?" tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Karena aku suka" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Awas saja kau! Nanti aku akan memotretmu ketika kau tertidur dengan mulut terbuka" gerutu Sehun.

"Hahaha..silahkan saja. Aku masih tetap tampan ketika tidur"

Dalam hati, Sehun merasa tersipu malu tapi juga senang. Dulu sekali, Chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan kalau ia menyukai senyuman Sehun. Itu ketika mereka masih sama-sama di sekolah dasar. Sehun senang mendengarnya kalau sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih menyukai hal itu dari diri Sehun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

Karena masih awal..jadi ceritanya masih datar yaa..belom ada konflik membara/?

jadi suka2 author juga mau bikin cerita kayak apa..wkwkwkwk *jangan digampar

Kalo masih berminat follow ceritanya ya matur tengkyu

ditunggu support plus reviewnya

author love readers *muach


	3. Chapter 3

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

"Sehunie..boleh aku masuk?" kata Chanyeol dari luar kamar Sehun.

"Iya masuklah.."

Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang duduk di lantai, melipat beberapa pakaiannya. Chanyeol masuk lalu duduk di atas kasur empuk milik Sehun.

"Sedang apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak banyak yang ku kerjakan. Hanya ini tinggal masuk lemari saja" jawa Sehun sambil menepuk tumpukan pakaian yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Sehun beranjak lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Chanyeol melihat isi lemari Sehun tertata sangat rapi. Bahkan ukuran lipatan baju-bajunya bisa dibilang sama lebarnya. Sudah seperti tatanan baju di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Rapi sekali?"

"Kalau tidak begini bakal tidak enak dilihat, hyung. Malah nanti kau kerepotan kalau kau mau mencari pakaian yang kau inginkan"

"Ah jadi malu. Lemariku tidak serapi punyamu. Eh, besok pagi kita pergi jogging yuk?" ajak Chanyeol yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur milik Sehun.

"Hmm..boleh. Kita berangkat jam 6 pagi saja ya"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Setelah semua pakaian tersimpan rapi di lemari, Sehun berpindah merapikan sedikit meja belajarnya.

"Hei..masih menyimpan ini?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam sebuah boneka beruang yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Iya..kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah lama sekali aku memberikan ini padamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan boneka itu.

"Boneka itu kan kenang-kenangan darimu sebelum kau pergi ke kota ini, jadi ya aku menyimpannya. Menjadikannya teman tidurku."

"Ih, pasti ini sudah bau air liurmu" Chanyeol melempar boneka itu ke arah Sehun.

"Enak saja! Aku selalu mencucinya. Ini masih wangi" Sehun mengambil boneka yang terjatuh itu lalu mendekapnya.

"Tapi karena sekarang kau tinggal di sini, jadi.." Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Jadi apa?" Sehun mundur perlahan-lahan, seperti takut akan di terkam harimau.

"Jadi kau tak perlu boneka ini untuk menemanimu tidur. Kan ada aku" Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil boneka dari dekapan tangan Sehun.

Sontak saja membuat Sehun menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Sehun menggerutu dan mendorong Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun yang salah tingkah.

"Sudah pergi sana! Kau memang hyung yang menyebalkan!"

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, tapi tawa Chanyeol masih terdengar jelas.

 _Dari dulu Chanyeol hyung sudah sering menggodaku dan aku selalu ada cara agar tidak kalah darinya, tapi sekarang..dia menggodaku sedikit saja, mengapa aku jadi salah tingkah?_ Hati Sehun berbicara.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti berusaha menghapus pikiran konyol itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun tidak mengenal nomor yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ya halo?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam. Kau janji besok menemaniku jogging" terdengar suara berat di seberang sana.

"Chanyeol hyung?! Dapat nomorku dari mana? Dan apa-apaan ini, di dalam satu rumah saja pakai telepon?" jawab Sehun uring-uringan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau sih mengusirku dari kamarmu jadi ya ku telepon saja. Simpan nomorku ini. Dan..aku tahu nomormu dari ibuku" Chanyeol terkekeh puas sudah menggoda Sehun.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol menyebalkan. Sudah kau tidur sana!"

"Selamat malam Sehunie-ku"

Sebenarnya bukan hal baru bagi Sehun mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehunie-ku', tapi entah mengapa mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu tadi setelah sekian lama malah membuat Sehun menjadi tersipu dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kali ini terasa agak berbeda. Sehun lebih senang mendengarnya.

 **xxxxx**

Pagi sudah tiba. Sehun sudah terbangun dan sudah siap pergi jogging. Kaos polos dan celana training, plus sepatu kets, melengkapi penampilannya pagi ini.

"Hyung jelek! Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 5.40!" Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Hmmm…" hanya terdengar rintihan lirih dari dalam sana.

"Hyung!" Sehun menerobos masuk ke kamar Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci.

"Ayo bangun! Kau kan mengajakku jogging!" Sehun menyeret selimut yang menutupi tubuh jangkung Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemiliknya.

Chanyeol menggeliat. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya masih bengkak. Tiba-tiba ide jahil Sehun muncul. Segera ia ambil ponselnya lalu ia potret wajah Chanyeol yang tampak lucu.

Ckrik!

"Hei! Apa-apaan?" Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar bunyi kamera.

"Balas dendam yang waktu itu" Sehun menjulurkan lidah dan langsung berlari menjauhi Chanyeol sebelum ponselnya dirampas.

"Hapus itu!" Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Sehun dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tidak! Sana cuci wajahmu. Kau janji jogging kan? Aku akan menunggu di bawah" Sehun langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Hei Sehunie..tunggu! Awas kau ya!"

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol bersiap-siap, Sehun bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah tangga. Berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan merebut ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah konyol Chanyeol ketika bangun tidur tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun mendengar langkah kaki. Segera saja ia selipkan ponselnya di kantong celana.

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih terlihat agak mengantuk dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Huh, menantangku bangun pagi eh malah hyung sendiri yang belum bangun. Buka matamu dan bangunlah" dengan jahilnya Sehun meremas-remas pipi Chanyeol agar membuatnya lebih membuka mata.

"Iya.. iya. Sudah ayo, mau ribut atau mau olahraga?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Kali ini dia senang karena berhasil meledek dan menggoda hyung-nya itu.

Udara masih sangat bersih. Masih terlihat ada kabut tipis. Agak dingin tapi nyaman suasananya. Masih sepi dan belum banyak orang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun lari pagi di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang juga olahraga di sana, tidak banyak.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam berlari mengitari taman dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Mereka berdua beristirahat duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Chanyeol memijat kakinya yang kelelahan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Hyung..aku ingin menguji kekuatanmu" kata Sehun

"Kekuatan apa?"

"Pulang nanti kita balapan lari dari sini sampai di tikungan terakhir dekat rumah. Yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Siapa takut!" jawab Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau ingat tidak, kalau dulu kau tidak pernah menang lari melawanku" sindir Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Eh, itu kan dulu. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti menang! Sekarang taruhannya apa?"

"Pikirkan saja dulu kalau hyung menang, hyung mau apa. Nanti saja di garis finish pemenangnya menyebutkan apa keinginannya"

"Hmm.. sudah. Kalau gitu kita mulai seja sekarang!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol sudah mencuri start terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung curang!" teriak Sehun yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang.

Mau tak mau Sehun harus mengejar Chanyeol meski ia masih membutuhkan waktu istirahat untuk kakinya. Sehun tidak mau kalah dari Chanyeol.

"Lihat Sehun! Kau tidak bisa mengejarku kan?" teriak Chanyeol setelah lari beberapa meter dan tahu bahwa Sehun tak kunjung menyalipnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak mendengar sedikit pun bantahan dari Sehun.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol memperlambat larinya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk memegang kakinya di tengah jalan.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol panik dan segera saja berlari menghampiri.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Sehun yang tampak meringis.

"Jatuh.. sakit.." jawab Sehun sambil mengusap pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Terkilir?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Nanti akan ku obati di rumah. Sekarang ayo sini" Chanyeol jongok membelakangi Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Heh?"

"Ayo naik. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah. Kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Nanti sakit kakimu makin parah. Ayo.."

Sehun pun menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk naik di punggungnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun dapat mencium aroma mint yang khas dari tubuh Chanyeol. Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh itu kuat-kuat, seolah aroma terapi penghilang rasa nyeri di kakinya untuk sesaat. Mungkin aroma itu akan menjadi aroma favorit baginya.

"Aku berat ya?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Ku rasa masih lebih berat tubuhku, jadi tak usah khawatir. Aku kan kuat" gurau Chanyeol.

"Hyung sih tadi curang. Aku jadi susah payah mengejarmu. Coba kalau kau tidak lari duluan, pasti aku tidak terjatuh" kata Sehun manja, seperti tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kau yang mengajak balapan lari sampai rumah. Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Aku kan hanya ingin menang" jawab Chanyeol sambil membenarkan gendongannya.

"Umm.. Memang keinginan hyung apa kalau sampai menang?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan membuat keduanya hening beberapa saat.

"Hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku.. ingin tidur bersamamu lagi. Maksudku aku ingin kau menemaniku seperti ketika kau baru pertama datang di rumahku. Hanya tidur, tidak lebih" jawab Chanyeol mempertegas.

"Memangnya aku punya pikiran yang lebih? Memang aku mesum?" sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aduh! Aku sudah menggendongmu, kau malah memukul kepalaku. Ya.. siapa tahu kau mau tidur denganku, bukan dalam arti sebenarnya" Chanyeol terkekeh, menggoda Sehun lagi.

"Kalau begini bukan aku yang mesum, tapi hyung.."

Wajah Sehun memerah. Untung saja Chanyeol menggendongnya di punggung, bukan ala bridal style, jadi Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa malunya Sehun karena gurauannya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah dengan masih menggendong Sehun. Ibunya sedang duduk di depan televisi dan mendapati mereka seperti itu.

"Kenapa gendong-gendongan seperti itu? Sehunku kenapa?" ibu Chanyeol langsung beranjak dan tampak khawatir.

"Dia jatuh terkilir, Bu. Daripada susah jalan jadi aku menggendongnya" jawab Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya.

"Ya sudah. Cepat ambilkan air es, biar ibu kompres."

Chanyeol segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa bongkah es batu dari dalam lemari es.

Chanyeol hanya melihat bagaimana ibunya bekerja mengobati Sehun. Ada kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Memang tak terlalu parah, tapi melihat Sehun meringis menahan sakit membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

 **xxxxx**

"Hyung..aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Kembalilah ke kamarmu" kata Sehun selepas makan malam di kamarnya.

Sehun hanya terkilir kakinya, tapi Chanyeol bersikeras membawa jatah makan malam Sehun ke kamarnya dan menyuapinya. Sehun menolak suapan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol juga tak mau kalah memaksa. Sehun hanya sakit kakinya dan masih bisa makan sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa membantunya menghabiskan makan malam.

"Tidak! Aku mau di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku masih bisa jalan, hyung.."

"Pokoknya aku di sini!" jawab Chanyeol tegas lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sehun.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung. Kau membuat tempat tidur ini jadi lebih sesak. Nanti kalau kakiku tertimpa tubuhmu yang berat bagaimana? Kalau malah membuatnya jadi lebih sekit bagaimana? Aku kan jadi tak kunjung sembuh nanti.." gerutu Sehun.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Sehun.

"Hyung!" Sehun berteriak karena kaget.

"Berisik.." jawab Chanyeol enteng lalu berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

Mungkin itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Chanyeol, tapi kecupan ringan itu membuat dada Sehun bergejolak. Dalam gelapnya kamar yang hanya di soroti cahaya bulan, Sehun berteriak dalam hati. Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut bibir yang tadi tersentuh bibir milik Chanyeol.

"Sehun.." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Ya.."

"Memang apa keinginanmu kalau kau menang lomba lari tadi?"

"Aku ingin hyung menggendongku pulang, dan ternyata tanpa aku menang pun keinginanku terkabul" Sehun tertawa lirih, menutupi rasa hatinya yang berdebar.

"Tapi dengan kondisi kaki sakit ya.." Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Kan gara-gara hyung juga.."

"Tapi kita impas kan? Apa yang kita mau bisa terkabul"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat malam, hyung. Terima kasih."

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

Yuhuu.. readers.. gimana chapter ini?

komen2 yak.. dikit juga gapapa

masih pengen nunjukin chanhun yg manis2 di chapter ini biar readers baper wkwkwkwk


	4. Chapter 4

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua bulan ini Sehun merasakan kehidupan seorang mahasiswa. Tidak ada tuntutan harus bangun pagi setiap hari seperti waktu sekolah dulu. Hanya pada hari-hari tertentu ia harus berangkat lebih awal karena kelasnya dimulai jam 8. Hampir setiap hari pula ia pergi dan pulang bersama Chanyeol, meskipun terkadang kelas Sehun selesai terlebih dahulu atau juga sebaliknya.

Hari ini kelas Sehun selesai lebih awal karena dosennya tidak hadir. Masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam sampai kelas Chanyeol berakhir.

 _Hyung, aku tidak ada kelas. Aku ke tempatmu ya. Kau di mana?_

Sehun mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol.

 _Oke. Cari ruang 501._

Sehun segera menuju gedung di mana Chanyeol berada. Untung saja letak gedung kuliah Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung kuliah Sehun.

Sampai di sana, Sehun naik lift menuju lantai 5 dan mencari ruang nomor 1. Sehun cuek saja dengan pandangan orang lain yang melihatnya seperti orang asing. Ini baru pertama kalinya Sehun mengunjungi tempat kuliah Chanyeol. Jadi jelas terlihat bahwa Sehun bukan penduduk di situ.

Sehun mengintip sedikit dari jendela. Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Sambil menunggu waktu, Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari situ dan memandangi kota dari lantai 5 gedung itu. Sesekali Sehun mengambil beberapa gambar pemandangan dari kamera ponselnya.

"Permisi..boleh aku duduk sini?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang postur tubuhnya kurang lebih sama tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Oh.. ys silahkan" lalu Sehun kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

"Kau.. bukan anak sini ya? Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Hmm..begitulah. Kelasnya belum selesai" jawab Sehun.

"Minho.. Choi Minho" laki-laki itu mengenalkan diri.

"Oh Sehun.." Sehun membalas jabatan tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Minho.

"Dia ada di kelas itu. Namanya Chanyeol. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Chanyeol? Ah iya aku tahu. Dia setingkat di bawahku" jelas Minho.

"Hmm..kalau begitu kau hyung bagiku. Minho hyung.."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya. Melihat Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Minho, Chanyeol segera datang menghampiri.

"Hyung?" Sehun melihat jam tangan di pergelangannya, "Selesai lebih awal?"

"Ya begitulah. Hai, Minho hyung..menunggu Pak Youngmin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Aku ke sana dulu.." kata Minho lalu beranjan meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Dia anak bimbingan dosen yang baru saja mengajar di kelasku" jelas Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hei Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kemarin?" seorang laki-laki lain yang tampak sebaya datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Nanti akan ku kirim ke emailmu. Tinggal kau edit saja"

"Ini siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Chanyeol dan menujuk ke arah Sehun.

"Ini Sehun..dan Sehun, ini Jongdae. Kenalkan."

"Dia adikku.." jelas Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

"Adik? Sejak kapan kau punya?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Adik dari masa kecilku. Dia mahasiswa baru."

"Oh. Kau tampak manis.." kata Jongdae pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit merona, "Terima kasih"

"Jangan menggodanya! Awas kau!" Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah tinju seperti hendak memukul Jongdae. Hanya bercanda.

"Hei Sehun, kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi nanti, jangan termakan rayuannya. Dia itu super playboy" kata Chanyeol pada Sehun dan membuat Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Hei..siapa yang menolak kalau ada orang yang tampilannya menarik seperti ini?" jawab Jongdae tak mau kalah.

"Chanyeol.." teman laki-laki Chanyeol dengan rwajah manis dan tubuh yang lebih kecil datang menghampiri lalu bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol yang kekar.

"Hai juga Jongdae. Kalian mau ikut ke café biasa? Kyungsoo yang mengajak.." kata laki-laki itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap laki-laki yang baru datang itu. Sehun merasa agak risih.

"Boleh. Aku masih malas mau pulang" jawab Jongdae

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku pulang saja. Dia sudah menungguku dari tadi" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada agak sinis.

"Namanya Sehun. Adikku."

"Adik?" laki-laki itu memandang heran.

"Adik masa kecil kata Chanyeol" kata Jongdae membantu menjawab.

"Adik masa kecil?"

"Ya. Aku dan dia teman masa kecil. Dia sekarang kuliah di sini. Dia lebih muda dariku, jadi dia adikku kan.." jelas Chanyeol.

"Sehun.." Sehun berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun" balas laki-laki itu.

"Ya sudah bersenang-senanglah. Aku pulang dulu." pamit Chanyeol

"Kalau hyung mau ikut mereka, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Sehun.

"Nah kan..ayo Chanyeol, ikut kami saja" kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Ada perasaan aneh di dalam diri Sehun melihat sikap Baekhyun itu.

"Sudah sana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita kan bisa bertemu lagi di rumah" Sehun memaksa Chanyeol agar mau ikut teman-temannya.

"Di rumah? Kalian tinggal bersama?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aww..kau beruntung sekali Chanyeol, bisa melihatnya setiap hari 24 jam" goda Jongdae.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, tampak tidak senang dengan pernyataan itu.

"Haish! Sudah ku bilang jangan menggodanya" kata Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar Chanyeol membelanya.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak mau menganggu acara senior-senior"

"Sehunie-ku hati-hati ya. Langsung pulang dan jangan mampir ke mana-mana. Kalau ayah atau ibu mencari, bilang saja aku mungkin terlambat" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya..iya bawel. Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Duh..kalian sudah seperti orang pacaran saja. Mana kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehunie-ku'.. ah romantisnya" Jongdae menggoda lagi dan tertawa.

"Kau ini hyung-nya atau pacarnya sih?" tambah Jongdae lagi.

Chanyeol melotot ke arah Jongdae. Di sisi lain Baekhyun tampak kurang senang mendengarnya.

 **xxxxx**

Sehun sudah tiba di rumah jam 2 siang tadi. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam, tapi Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Sehun cemas, kalau sekedar pergi ke café apa iya harus sampai berjam-jam seperti ini?

"Ayah. Apa Chanyeol hyung sering pulang terlambat? Atau pulang terlalu malam?" tanya Sehun pada ayah Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai di membaca majalah.

"Tidak juga. Kalau ada tugas-tugas kuliah saja biasanya dia akan pulang terlambat. Apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tadi siang dia diajak teman-temannya pergi ke café. Ku rasa mungkin bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"Tunggu saja. Apa kau butuh bantuan darinya?"

Sehun menggeleng. Sehun hanya khawatir.

"Aku ke kamar saja dulu ya, Ayah.."

Sehun merasa galau. Pesan singkatnya tidak mendapat balasan. Sehun takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Sehun ingat siang tadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyebutkan akan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya, hanya akan mengirim tugas melalui email kepada Jongdae. Itu saja. Tapi ini sudah jam 10 malam, Chanyeol belum juga datang.

Sehun tidak lagi mendengar suara di lantai bawah. Ayah pasti sudah pergi tidur bersama Ibu.

Jam 10.50 malam. Sehun mendengar deru motor Chanyeol. Sehun yang masih terjaga langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sehun? Belum tidur?"

Chanyeol tampak kaget melihat Sehun yang datang membukakan pintu. Chanyeol mengira kalau Sehun sudah tidur.

Sehun menggeleng dan langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang dingin terkena angin malam.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Sehun.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau pulang sangat malam. Bahkan kau tidak membalas pesanku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Baterai ponselku habis. Maaf ya adikku sayang.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Memang kau dari mana?"

"Tadi setelah dari café, kami pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Kami bermain game sampai lupa waktu"

Sehun langsung melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. Wajahnya cemberut. Entah mengapa Sehun tidak suka mendengarnya, apalagi mengingat tadi siang dengan enaknya bersikap manja dan menarik tangan Chanyeol. Jiwa protektif Sehun muncul.

"Hei kenapa?"

"Hyung jahat! Aku khawatir padamu ternyata kau malah bersenang-senang" jawab Sehun berbohong, menutupi rasa cemburunya.

Dengan kesal, Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung. Sehun menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun tidak menoleh dan terus berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei jangan ngambek begitu", Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun, "Seperti anak kecil saja.."

Chanyeol mencubit hidung mancung Sehun, tapi Sehun segera menepisnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriak Sehun.

BRAKK!

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ada rasa kesal dan sesak di dadanya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa semarah ini pada Chanyeol hanya karena hal sepele.

 _Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Atau hanya sekedar takut kehilangan?_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun mengambil boneka beruang dari Chanyeol dari samping bantal lalu mendekapnya erat.

 _Kalau aku cemburu, apa berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol hyung? Apa iya?_

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang juga tidak jauh dari bantal tidur. Sesaat Sehun ragu apakah akan mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

 _Hyung?_

Sehun akhirnya mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol di tengah perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

 _Ya?_

Hanya balasan singkat yang Sehun terima.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, balasan sesingkat itu apa artinya Chanyeol juga marah atau karena memang tak ada jawaban lain yang perlu ditambahkan.

Tahu Chanyeol belum tidur, Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya dan memberanikan diri pergi menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu tapi Sehun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya bahkan matanya. Sehun menunduk.

"Maaf sudah keterlaluan" kata Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sehun dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga ya. Aku lupa kalau dari dulu kau selalu khawatir padaku. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku. Sini.."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat. Sehun merasa nyaman dan merasa tak ingin membagi pelukan itu dengan orang lain.

"Mau tidur di sini bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Sehun tersenyum bisa merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Hyung..aku lebih senang kalau kau menggodaku daripada membuatku khawatir seperti tadi"

"Jadi kau mau ku goda?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Eh..tidak. Aku mau tidur saja!" Sehun mengelak.

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah bilang kalau kau lebih suka ku goda, jadi…"

Akhirnya Sehun menerima serangan dari Chanyeol yang menggelitik pinggangnya dan membuat Sehun menggeliat kesana kemari.

"Hyung! Bukan begini! Aduh.. ampun!" Sehun berteriak dan tertawa menahan geli.

"Biar saja! Aku juga lebih suka melihatmu tertawa daripada cemberut dan marah padaku"

"Aduh hentikan! Hahaha..geli!"

"Tapi janji padaku.."

"Apa hyung?"

"Jangan memotretku lagi ketika aku bangun tidur nanti"

"Iya..iya baiklah. Ayo tidur saja. Sudah tengah malam" pinta Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lucu juga kalau sedang ngambek.." Chanyeol masih melontarkan ledekannya pada Sehun.

Bugh!

Sehun memukulkan guling berukuran besar ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tuh kan.. apalagi dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu. Kau tampak menggemaskan" Chanyeol tertawa.

Masih dengan wajah cemberut, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sebelum sampai membuka pintu kamar, Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya.

"Bukannya tadi mau tidur di sini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kalau hyung tidak berhenti menggodaku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Oke..oke..maaf ya. Iya sekarang kita tidur ya. Sudah malam.."

Sehun kembali naik ke tempat tidur milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menaikkan selimut ke tubuh Sehun lalu mengusap punggungnya hingga membuat Sehun tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

gimana chapter ini? udah bikin greget belom?

atau masi kurang? wkwkwkwk..

matur tengkyu yg udah kasi review macem2..maap ga dibalesin satu2

jangan bosen nungguin update chapter selanjutnya yaa

salam cinta dari author buat readers semuanyaaa... bhahaks


	5. Chapter 5

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Sudah jam 1 siang. Sehun membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah berakhir dan Sehun baru selesai berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya. Dengan tas yang tergantung di bahu, Sehun berjalan keluar kelas melewati pintu tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Hyung? Mengagetkanku saja.."

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah menunggu Sehun sejak tadi di luar kelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di kelas ini?" sambung Sehun lagi.

"Kau kan menempelkan jadwal kuliahmu di meja belajar. Jadi aku tahu" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sudah seperti penguntit saja, mengetahui dan menghafal segala macam jadwalku. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan berdampingan.

"Ayah besok mengajak makan malam bersama. Ibu ulang tahun. Jadi sekarang ayo temani aku mencari kado buat Ibu."

"Tapi aku minta bayaran ya.." rengek Sehun.

"Bayaran apa? Hanya memintamu menemaniku saja minta dibayar.."

"Traktir aku makan siang. Aku mau ayam"

"Tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh mengomel kalau aku nanti lama memilih-milih kado buat Ibu"

"Hyung seperti perempuan saja. Mau beli satu barang saja bisa berjam-jam berkeliling.." ledek Sehun.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun sudah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memukulnya, mencubitnya, atau mungkin menggelitik tubuhnya.

 **xxxxx**

Setelah mentraktir Sehun makan siang dengan porsi banyak, yang kesempatan pula bagi Sehun untuk menguras sebagian isi dompet Chanyeol, akhirnya mereka berdua keliling pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari kado yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Enaknya aku membelikan Ibu apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Hah? Jadi hyung belum kepikiran mau membeli apa? Bisa benar-benar berjam-jam keliling kalau begini ceritanya.." Sehun mengeluh.

"Eits! Kau janji tidak boleh mengomel, mengeluh, atau juga marah-marah"

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jelek kalau kau begitu. Ayo sini! Aku janji tidak akan lama.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya, menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Sehun. Dari yang awalnya cemberut, raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit tersenyum. Sehun tidak mau terlihat oleh Chanyeol kalau dia merasa senang, mungkin terlalu senang.

"Sehunie..lihat ini!" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah tas perempuan berukuran kecil.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun melihat di sekitarnya untuk mencari perbandingan.

"Kalau yang di sana bagaimana? Aku lebih menyukai yang itu" tunjuk Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju rak di mana tas yang Sehun maksud berada.

"Ini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku belikan ini saja. Ibu pasti suka dengan pilihanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Hal sepele tapi membuat Sehun senang karena Chanyeol menghargai pilihannya.

Setelah membayar dan sekaligus membungkusnya dalam kotak kado, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun yang menunggunya di luar antrian meja kasir. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menautkann jemarinya kembali.

"Kau tidak membelikan sesuatu juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh? Aku? Tapi.. Ayah tidak mengajakku untuk makan malam"

"Sehunie-ku..kau kan tinggal di rumah kami, jadi itu tandanya Ayah juga ikut mengundangmu makan malam. Mana mungkin kami bisa bersenang-senang makan di luar sementara kau tinggal sendirian di rumah. Tapi kalau kau tidak punya uang untuk membelikan kado untuk Ibu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau ikut makan malam dengan kami saja pasti Ibu juga senang"

Sehun manggut-manggut dan melihat di sekelilingnya.

"Aku memberi hadiah semampuku saja ya. Mungkin tidak semahal tas yang kau beli tadi"

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak punya uang"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo lihat di situ"

Sehun mengajak Chanyeol ke tempat syal untuk musim dingin. Sehun melihat-lihat sebentar lalu mengambil syal rajut berwarna hijau muda.

"Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk dan memandang Chanyeol seolah meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Ibu suka warna hijau. Beli saja ini."

Sehun tersenyum senang dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

Memang benar harganya tidak semahal tas yang dibeli Chanyeol sebelumnya, tapi Sehun senang bisa ikut andil dalam acara keluarga Chanyeol.

 **xxxxx**

"Anak-anak..ayo berangkat!" teriak Ayah Chanyeol dari lantai bawah.

Segera saja Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar kamar dan turun menemui Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah menunggu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol kagum dengan selera berpakaian sederhana Sehun.

"Aku heran denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tampak menarik hanya dengan pakaian sesederhana ini. Sudah seperti model saja" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Aku memang dilahirkan sudah dengan fisik sempurna bak model jadi dengan pakaian apapun akan tampak bagus di badanku" jawab Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Dasar sok percaya diri" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Hyung!"

"Aduh..anak-anak Ibu ini kapan akurnya sih? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" celetuk Ibu Chanyeol.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di restoran yang dimaksud.

"Ayo duduk di sini" perintah ayah Chanyeol.

Sehun memilih duduk di depan ibu Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Chanyeol pindah di sebelah Sehun" perintah ayahnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mau dekat Ibu"

"Tidak bisa. Ini perintah Raja. Sang Raja mau duduk di sebelah Ibu Ratu yang sedang berulang tahun" gurauan ayah Chanyeol malah membuat semuanya tertawa dan Chanyeol jadi batal mengomel.

"Sambil menunggu makanan, ayo kita foto dulu" ajak Chanyeol.

"Sini. Biar ku fotokan kalian bertiga" Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Jangan. Sehunie ikut foto juga sini. Aku minta tolong orang lain saja" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Ketika hidangan makan malam sudah siap, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memohon diri sebentar. Sehun melihat Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam restoran bersama Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Hati Sehun terasa memanas tapi sebisa mungkin ia bersikap netral dan tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol mengajaknya kemari.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun pada kalian."

Baekhyun membungkukkan diri memberi salam hormat.

"Pacarmu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun sedikit tersipu. Sehun sendiri merasa tidak karuan, rasa protektifnya muncul lagi, mungkin lebih tepatnya rasa cemburu.

"Hanya sedang dekat. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia ikut bergabung?" Chanyeol juga tak kalah tersipunya.

"Duduklah" jawab ibu Chanyeol datar.

"Chanyeol.." bisik ayahnya, "Bukan ayah tidak suka dengan temanmu, tapi ini kan makan malam keluarga"

"Kalau ini makan malam keluarga, kenapa Sehun juga boleh ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan berbisik, tapi Sehun bisa mendengar itu cukup jelas.

"Chanyeol!" bentak ibunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun terdiam terpaku dan seketika mood-nya untuk makan mendadak hilang.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Aku permisi" Sehun membungkukkan diri lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sehun tunggu! Maafkan perkataan Chanyeol" ibu Chanyeol menahan kepergian Sehun.

"Ini hadiah dariku untuk Ibu. Maaf sudah mengacaukan hari spesial Ibu" kata Sehun sambil memberikan hadiah yang sudah dibelinya.

Setelah itu Sehun langsung pergi berlalu. Sehun mendengar samar-samar ibu Chanyel memerintah Chanyeol untuk mengejar Sehun dan meminta maaf padanya. Sehun tidak peduli Chanyeol akan mengejarnya atau tidak. Sehun ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dan tersinggung.

Sehun pergi dengan taksi entah ke mana. Sehun tidak peduli dia akan salah arah atau bahkan diculik sopir taksi. Sehun ingin menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin membuat orang tua Chanyeol khawatir, tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya di sana. Biar saja Baekhyun yang bersenang-senang di sana. Biar saja ia menggantikan posisi Sehun malam ini.

 **xxxxx**

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang Sehun habiskan. Dentuman musik di belakangnya semakin membuat pikirannya melayang.

"Beri aku segelas lagi.." pinta Sehun.

"Tapi.. anda sudah terlalu mabuk" jawab si bartender.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa membayar, hah?!" bentak Sehun.

Bartender itu menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengambilkan segelas minuman yang Sehun mau.

"Sehun?" seorang lelaki menepuk bahu Sehun dengan lembut.

Dengan samar-samar Sehun mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya di tempat seperti ini.

"Minho hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menegakkan duduknya.

Sehun yang kehilangan sebagian kesadaranannya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun jatuh di pelukan Minho.

"Kau sendirian? Mengapa bisa begini?" Minho mencoba menyandarkan Sehun di dadanya.

"Memang aku ini siapa di matanya?" bukan jawaban yang jelas malah ocehan Sehun semakin ke mana-mana.

"Siapa maksudmu? Ayo, ku antar kau pulang saja.."

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sehun tegas.

"Orang tuamu pasti khawatir kalau kau begini.."

"Orang tuaku jauh…"

"Kau tetap harus pulang. Ini sudah parah"

"Aku tidak mau pulang.." rengek Sehun.

"Aku akan memaksamu!"

Dengan susah payah Minho menopang tubuh Sehun dan membantunya berjalan keluar pub. Minho membawanya ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan di bangku penumpang. Tak lupa juga ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

Minho berharap semoga Sehun masih bisa menjawab di mana ia tinggal.

"Chanyeol.." jawab Sehun lirih.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Minho kebingungan.

"Rumah Chanyeol.." jawab Sehun sebelum akhirnya hilang kesadaran dan jatuh tertidur.

 **xxxxx**

Chanyeol dan orang tuanya sudah tiba di rumah sejak pukul 9 malam tadi, tapi Chanyeol tidak menemui Sehun berada di rumahnya. Ibunya sangat khawatir ada apa-apa dengan Sehun.

Sudah jam 1 malam. Chanyeol memaksa ayah dan ibunya untuk beristirahat dan dia yang akan menunggu sampai Sehun pulang. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengirim pesan dan menelepon Sehun tapi tidak dijawab, padahal ponselnya sedang aktif. Sehun sengaja tidak membalasnya.

Satu jam berlalu. Sudah pukul 2 lebih. Chanyeol mulai mengantuk tapi tidak juga ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sehun. Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di halaman rumahnya, tak peduli dengan dinginnya malam.

"Sehun kau di mana?" kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam 02.45. Chanyeol duduk memeluk lutut di teras rumahnya. Lalu ia mendengar ada suara mobil berhenti. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan melihat Sehun keluar dari sebuah mobil pribadi. Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa yang mengantar Sehun karena sang pemilik mobil tidak menampakkan wajahnya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berlari menyambut Sehun yang jalannya sempoyongan.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sehun ketika Chanyeol membantunya berjalan.

"Astaga! Kau mabuk? Sejak kapan kau suka alkohol?" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras memapah tubuh Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sehun..aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi"

"Pergi sana! Tak usah kau pedulikan aku! Kau hanya membuatku tampak bodoh di hadapanmu!"

"Kau boleh marah padaku tapi jangan jadikan alkohol sebagai pelarianmu. Kalau ada orang menculikmu atau menyakitmu karena kau hilang kesadaran bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah dewasa! Dan aku sudah boleh minum minuman beralkohol. Aku benci kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil!" amarah Sehun benar-benar memuncak.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi? Orang asing yang kau kenal di pub? Kalau dia berbuat jahat padamu bagaimana? Jangan sembarangan kau, Sehunie!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjatuh. Dengan susah payah Sehun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan karena didorongnya tadi.

Chanyeol terpaku. Dia benar-benar terkejut Sehun bisa semarah itu padanya.

Sehun menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang dingin tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunie-ku yang ku kenal bukan seperti ini.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Keluar!" sekali lagi Sehun membentaknya.

"Sehun aku mohon jangan seperti ini.." Chanyeol berusaha memeluk Sehun tapi ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh hyung! Pergilah!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa berjalan lunglai keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menatapnya dengan iba. Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menjauh, ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam sana. Chanyeol ingin kembali dan memeluk Sehun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mendapat amarah lagi dari Sehun. Mungkin Sehun butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Yang Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun bukan penggemar minuman beralkohol. Toleransinya terhadap minuman memabukkan itu sangat buruk. Entah apa yang membawanya melarikan diri dari makan malam itu menuju pub dan menghabiskan uangnya di sana.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

makasi banget buat yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya..

maap kalo per chapternya ga bisa panjang, tapi yang penting tetep update kan? wkwkwkwk..

tetep sayang sama author yak


	6. Chapter 6

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba, bahkan jam sarapan pun telah lewat, tapi Sehun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol sedari tadi tampak mondar-mandir di depan kamar Sehun. Dia khawatir dengan Sehun, bahkan tidurnya semalam pun tak nyenyak.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Tidak ada suara.

"Sehun.." panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun masih tertidur dengan pulas dan masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti ketika ia pulang semalam.

Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sehun membuka mata dengan masih setengah mengantuk dan kepalanya agak pusing.

"Hai..pagi. Eh, tidak.. ini sudah siang.." kata Chanyeol.

Jam 10. Sehun tidak pernah bangun sesiang itu. Chanyeol membiarkannya tetap tertidur pagi tadi karena ia tahu Sehun pulang hampir subuh.

Sehun mengusap kedua matanya dan menggeliat. Melihat Chanyeol datang, ia malah membalik badannya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Hei, masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sehun asal.

"Kau tidak lapar? Mau ku bawakan sesuatu kemari?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut, Sehun hanya terdiam membiarkannya. Setidaknya memberikan rasa nyaman meski pikirannya masih tak menentu soal semalam.

Sehun masih menyimpan pertanyaan itu sendiri, apakah Chanyeol hanya sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun atau memang mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Kalau saja pernyataan Chanyeol itu benar mereka hanya sedang dekat, Sehun masih punya kesempatan untuk membuat Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya.

"Sehun sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba ibu Chanyeol datang menghampiri.

"Sudah..ada apa, Bu?"

"Ada yang datang mencarimu.."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa?"

"Katanya teman kuliahmu. Segera turun ya.. jangan membuat temanmu menunggu terlalu lama.

Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol, Sehun segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri sejenak. Setelah itu segera menemui tamu yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol sendiri mengekor di belakang Sehun. Chanyeol ingin tahu siapa yang datang dan ia mengintip dari balik tembok di ruang keluarga.

"Minho hyung?" Sehun terkejut dengan keberadaan Minho di rumah Chanyeol.

"Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Minho menyambut Sehun dengan wajah gembira.

"Ah.. aku sudah sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih untuk semalam. Duduklah.. Ada apa hyung kemari?" lalu Sehun ikut duduk di samping Minho.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, mengernyitkan dahi ketika Sehun menyebut kata-kata ' _Terima kasih semalam'_.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu, jadi aku datang kemari.." jawab Minho.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Aku tidak apa-apa dan maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku baru saja bangun" Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini aku bawakan beberapa buah. Aku tidak tahu apa kesukaanmu, tapi setidaknya dengan makan buah bisa menyegarkan perutmu kembali" kata Minho sambil memberikan satu buah kantong plastik sedang berisi apel.

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi hyung.."

"Hei..lain kali kau jangan seperti itu lagi ya. Kau mabuk sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada yang jahat padamu? Dan bagaimana kau pulang kalau kau seperti itu?" dengan lembut Minho mengusap kepala Sehun.

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya. Aku tidak bisa berjanji tapi semoga saja lain kali aku tidak seperti itu lagi.." jawab Sehun terkekeh.

"Atau kau bisa memanggilku kalau kau butuh teman.."

"Hmm boleh juga kalau begitu.."

"Sehun.. apa kau mau pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar? Mungkin akan membantu menyegarkan pikiranmu juga" ajak Minho.

Sehun terdiam berpikir sejenak.

"Sehun tidak akan ke mana-mana!" kata Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba sebelum Sehun sempat memberikan jawabannya.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun semalam?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minho dan tak menggubris kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.." jawab Minho.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada dia. Minho hyung sudah mengantarku semalam, dan pagi ini dia menanyakan kabarku. Masih berprasangka buruk padanya?" tanya Sehun lagi masih dengan nada ketus.

"Oke. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Tapi kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam pada Sehun, awas saja kau!" kata Chanyeol menakut-nakuti.

"Hyung berlebihan. Lagipula sudah ku bilang aku bukan anak kecil" Sehun merasa kesal.

"Sudahlah pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana hari ini!"

"Kenapa hyung melarangku?!" Sehun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau harus istirahat!" tegas Chanyeol tanpa alasan.

"Kau kira aku ini sakit? Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak butuh istirahat!" kata Sehun dengan tak kalah tegasnya.

"Pokoknya kau tetap di rumah!" tegas Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun, mendekatkan Sehun pada dirinya.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pergi saja!"

"Eh.. sudah.. sudah. Jadi ribut begini. Tidak apa-apa kalau Chanyeol tidak mengijinkamu pergi. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang saja ya.. kau beristirahatlah, dan jangan lupa makan apel dariku" Minho menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun lagi dengan lembut.

"Maaf ya hyung. Chanyeol hyung memang menyebalkan.." gerutu Sehun

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja kita pergi bersama, kalau kondisi Chanyeol sedang tidak sensi dan bawel seperti ini.." kata Minho dan membuat Sehun jadi tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya melotot ke arah Minho dan tidak suka ketika Minho barhasil membuat Sehun tertawa sedangkan dia masih susah payah membuat Sehun mau memaafkan dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Sehun mengantarkan Minho sampai ke mobilnya. Chanyeol mengintip mereka dari jendela ruang tamu dan mendapati Sehun tertawa lagi. Entah apa yang di katakan Minho padanya.

Setelah Minho pergi, Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Chanyeol masih berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei tunggu!" Chanyeol kembali mengekor di belakang Sehun

Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur dengan membawa apel yang di berikan Minho tadi. Sehun mencuci sebuah apel lalu memakannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih terus mengekor.

"Bisa tidak berhenti membuntutiku?" akhirnya Sehun berbicara.

"Kita kan belum selesai bicara.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memaafkanku?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel milik Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Ya halo? Oh.. oke sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Bertemu di sana saja? Oke baiklah.." Chanyeol menjawab telepon dari seberang sana.

"Siapa?" kali ini giliran Sehun yang penasaran.

"Baekhyun. Dia minta ditemani pergi membeli sepatu" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Hyung tidak boleh pergi!" kata Sehun ketus.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyung sudah melarangku pergi, jadi sekarang aku juga melarang hyung untuk pergi!"

"Aku kan melarangmu karena kau butuh istirahat. Kalau kau semalam tidak mabuk, kau tadi boleh pergi. Sementara aku kan baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Apa hyung tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sudah tidak apa-apa? Bahkan kesadaranku sudah kembali.." Sehun semakin menggerutu.

"Tapi Baekhyun hanya minta tolong padaku, sebentar saja.."

"Tapi tadi Minho hyung juga mengajakku sebentar saja. Memang Baekhyun hyung tidak bisa pergi sendiri?" Sehun mulai kesal.

"Sebentar saja, Sehun. Nanti kalau aku pulang akan kubelikan kau sesuatu.."

"Memang aku ini anak kecil yang bisa ditawar dengan hal seperti itu? Pokoknya hyung juga harus di rumah saja kalau hyung ingin ku maafkan.."

Sehun berbalik badan dan tersenyum puas atas ancamannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. akan ku telepon lagi Baekhyun.." akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan membatalkan acaranya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menahan tawanya. Setidaknya dengan ancaman seperti itu bisa membuat Chanyeol tidak jadi pergi dengan Baekhyun. Sehun puas, kali ini dia menang atas Chanyeol.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menelepon Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Belum 100%!"

"Hah?! Lalu?"

"Hyung harus menuruti kemauanku hari ini.."

"Kau ini sengaja mengerjaiku atau bagaimana sih?"

"Mau ku maafkan tidak?" balas Sehun dengan ancamannya lagi.

"Haish! Kalau bukan karena aku ingin berbaikkan denganmu, aku tidak akan menurutimu. Katakan apa maumu sekarang?"

"Pertama, hyung tidak boleh marah-marah dan menggerutu.. dan jangan cemberut!"

Chanyeol masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Sehun.

"Hyung.. senyum.." dengan jahilnya Sehun meremas-remas pipi Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan dengan terpaksa menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Nah begitu.. yang kedua, sekarang belikan aku yogurt strawberry dan juga donat cokelat" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya.. aku tunggu yaa. Cepatlah.."

Akhirnya di siang yang terik itu Chanyeol pergi ke luar rumah demi menuruti keinginan Sehun. Sementara Sehun sendiri tersenyum puas. Setidaknya dengan membuat Chanyeol batal pergi dengan Baekhyun bisa mengembalikan mood Sehun lagi.

 **xxxxx**

"Sehun kau di mana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tidak mendapati Sehun di kamar.

"Di taman belakang hyung!"

Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Chanyeol mendapati Sehun sedang duduk bersantai di atas ayunan.

"Ini pesananmu.." kata Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kenapa nafasnya begitu? Lari?"

"Di luar panas, Sehuuunn… kau menyuruhku pergi ke luar di tengah hari seperti ini"

"Huh.. diajak pergi Baekhyun hyung tadi saja langsung mau. Ku suruh begini eh malah mengomel"

"Kalau tadi aku pergi dengannya, aku bisa membawa motorku dan angin di jalanan tidak akan membuatku kepanasan. Sementara kau menyuruhku membeli ini di minimarket dekat rumah, dan aku berjalan kaki.."

Sehun malah tertawa terkekeh.

"Siapa suruh berjalan kaki?"

"Kau ini seperti perempuan saja. Banyak maunya dan cerewet!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku mendapatkan yang ku mau dan kau juga bisa ku maafkan kan?" jawab Sehun enteng sambil menggigit donat yang ia inginkan tadi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi Sehun yang begitu menikmati donat dan yogurtnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun begitu tersadar Chanyeol mengamatinya.

"Bagi sedikit.." pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Tidak. Ini kan jatahku. Kenapa kau tidak membeli lebih tadi?" Sehun langsung mendekap 2 bungkus donat yang tersisa dan yogurt yang belum terminum agar tidak direbut Chanyeol.

"Tiga buah donat dan segelas yogurt kau habiskan sendiri?"

"Hyung kan tahu kalau aku tidak bakal gemuk, masalah?" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Sehuuunn.." rengek Chanyeol.

"Iya..iya.. ini satu buat hyung. Tapi yogurtnya hyung tidak boleh minta"

"Hei.. jadi sekarang kau sudah benar-benar memaafkanku kan?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menggigit donatnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu Chanyeol suka dan senyuman itu kini sudah kembali bertengger di wajah sang pemilik.

"Hyung.. setelah ini apa bisa kau membantuku?"

"Apa? Asal jangan kau suruh aku ke luar rumah lagi. Ini masih panas.."

"Tidak kok. Hanya di rumah saja. Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayah dan ibu. Ya sebagai permintaan maafku pada mereka soal kemarin. Aku sudah mengacaukannya.."

"Kau tidak salah, Sehun. Aku lah yang sudah berkata sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanmu. Tidak seharusnya aku begitu. Jadi, kalau begitu kita masak bersama saja ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat Sehun marah. Soal ucapan masih bisa ditolerir bagi Sehun, tapi tindakan Chanyeol yang mengajak Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba itulah yang membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun cemburu, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol mengira kalau Sehun hanya tersinggung karena ucapannya. Sehun berharap suatu saat Chanyeol akan menyadarinya.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

author comeback dengan chapter baru yang singkat wkwkwkwk

abis ngambek2an, chanhunnya baikan dulu yee (biar ati para reader rada adem dikit)

makasi yang kemarin udah pada review pake ngomel2 gara2 gemes sama chanyeol

yang masi penasaran, tunggu next chapter yak.. yang gak penasaran ya udah gapapa hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Ini Sabtu pagi, tidak ada perkuliahan, tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun harus pergi ke kampus. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk datang ke pertandingan basket. Hanya pertandingan persahabatan antar tingkatan. Sehun mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol, daripada di rumah tidak ada kegiatan.

"Sehunie.. aku pergi duluan ya. Aku harus berkumpul dengan timku dulu pagi ini." kata Chanyeol ketika Sehun baru selesai mandi.

"Oh.. baiklah. Kita bertemu saja di sana nanti"

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sehunie berangkat sendirian?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, nanti saja pulangnya kita bersama-sama.." kata Chanyeol lagi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.10 pagi dan Chanyeol harus segera berangkat. Padahal pertandingan baru dilaksanakan sekitar jam 9. Kebetulan selagi Chanyeol sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, Sehun berniat membuatkan bekal untuk makan siang nanti. Masih cukup waktu untuk memasak, hanya yang sederhana saja.

Kali ini Sehun akan membuat _tonkatsu_ kesukaan Chanyeol. Menu sederhana yang Sehun pernah pelajari dari ibunya Chanyeol.

"Apa sempat kalau masak dulu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun tampak sibuk di dapur.

"Sempat kok, Bu. Tenang saja. Masak ini kan hanya sebentar, lagipula aku juga sudah mandi. Tinggal ganti pakaian lalu berangkat" jawab Sehun.

"Mau ibu bantu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku mau membuatkan ini spesial untuk hyung dengan usahaku sendiri" dan Sehun tersenyum.

Hanya kurang lebih 30 menit berkutat di dapur, akhirnya Sehun selesai menyiapkan bekal sederhana itu. Lalu segera saja ia pergi berganti pakaian dan berangkat. Masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

Sehun memilih berangkat dengan menggunakan taksi agar segera sampai, daripada naik bus kota yang akan memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

Untung saja ini akhir pekan, banyak perkantoran yang libur, jadi kondisi jalanan tidak terlalu ramai apalagi masih agak pagi.

Setibanya di kampus, Sehun segera menuju gedung olahraga. Ini masih di musim panas, jadi terlalu terik untuk basket di lapangan terbuka. Sudah ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang, tidak ramai tapi cukup banyak. Sehun rasa kebanyakan yang datang adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan di mana Chanyeol kuliah, dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak mengenali siapa-siapa. Sehun menyebarkan pandangan ke segala arah tapi tidak mellihat sosok Chanyeol.

"Hai.. Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh ke sosok yang menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Ah, Jongdae hyung?"

"Aku senang kau mengingatku. Chanyeol mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya tapi tadi kami tidak berangkat bersama. Umm.. aku tidak melihatnya sekarang ada di mana"

Sehun melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah sekali lagi.

"Dia masih ada di ruang ganti. Mau ku panggilkan?"

"Asal tidak merepotkan hyung saja.."

"Tidak kok.. tunggu sebentar ya" Jongdae menepuk bahu Sehun lalu pergi ke dalam gedung.

Sehun sendiri masih berdiri di luar gedung olahraga, di dekat pintu masuk.

Sambil menunggu, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon dekat pintu masuk itu. Sambil sedikit menikmati semilir angin sejenak.

"Sehun?"

Kali ini Minho yang datang menyapanya. Sehun melihat Minho sudah dengan pakaian basketnya.

"Eh, hyung.. bertanding juga?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya. Kau mau melihat Chanyeol bermain basket?"

"Iya.. dia yang mengajakku. Dia masih di ruang ganti, aku menunggunya.."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus mendukungku nanti" pinta Minho.

"Lalu kalau kau menjadi lawan dari tim Chanyeol hyung bagaimana? Siapa yang harus ku dukung?" tanya Sehun sambil bercanda,

"Pokoknya kau juga harus mendukungku.."

"Iya.. iya.. lihat saja nanti yaa" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku ke dalam dulu kalau begitu" Minho mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut sebelum beranjak pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun melambaikan tangan. Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol tampak keren dengan pakaian basketnya. Postur tubuh yang tinggi dipadukan dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan membuat lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat jelas. Sama kerennya dengan Minho.

"Aku senang kau datang tidak terlambat.." kata Chanyeol lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku tadi naik taksi biar cepat. Lama kalau menunggu bus datang.."

"Sudah seperti orang kaya saja kau pergi dengan taksi"

"Demi mengejar waktu, hyung. Kalau aku terlambat atau batal datang nanti kau pasti mengomel" gerutu Sehun.

"Ahaha.. iya.. iya. Ayo ku antar ke dalam" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan diri untuk menggandeng Sehun,

Sehun berdiri dan tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ayo tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti tidak nyaman kan kalau berjalan sendirian di antara orang-orang yang asing bagimu. Ayo.."

Memang bukan hal baru bagi Sehun untuk datang ke tempat Chanyeol kuliah dan Sehun juga sudah mulai hafal dengan wajah-wajah yang ada di sekitar tempat Chanyeol kuliah. Tapi memang benar, terkadang Sehun masih suka merasa tidak nyaman ketika harus berjalan sendirian di antara mereka karena mereka pasti tahu kalau Sehun orang asing. Tak ingin Sehun terjebak di antara kerumunan orang, maka Chanyeol menggandengnya masuk ke dalam gedung. Banyak pasang mata memandang tapi Chanyeol tetap cuek terus berjalan menggandeng Sehun.

"Nah duduklah di situ. Tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai tapi kau masih bisa melihat pertandingan dengan jelas"

Sehun memilih duduk di tribun agak atas dan menepi, dan juga tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati pertandingan dengan tenang tanpa harus terganggu dengan supporter tiap angkatan yang datang. Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi turun untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Sehun melihat Minho beraksi di permainan putaran pertama. Tak ingin mengecewakan Minho, sesekali Sehun ikut bertepuk tangan setiap kali Minho berhasil mencetak angka. Ingin ikut berteriak tapi Sehun malu karena ia hanya seorang diri. Sesekali juga Sehun mendapati Minho menghadap ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Minho tersenyum lebar dan tampak manis bagi Sehun, seperti anak kecil. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan juga dari kejauhan. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol juga tengah melihat apa yang ia lakukan dari kejauhan.

Setelah jeda istirahat, kini giliran tim Chanyeol yang beraksi. Sehun menegakkan duduknya dan melihat dengan antusias. Sehun merasa terpukau dengan permainan Chanyeol, dan sungguh tampak keren baginya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika mendapati Chanyeol mencetak angka. Ketika tim Chanyeol memenangkan pertandingan, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ditambah lagi dengan sebuah senyuman. Sehun tersenyum malu.

Benar saja, di babak selanjutnya tim Minho bertemu dengan tim Chanyeol. Sehun tidak tahu harus mendukung siapa. Akhirnya Sehun hanya duduk terdiam ketika melihat keduanya beraksi. Sesekali juga ikut bertepuk tangan ketika salah satu di antara mereka mencetak angka.

Entah bagaimana kronologi jelasnya, tiba-tiba Sehun melihat Chanyeol terjatuh. Chanyeol pasti terkilir. Sehun berdiri dan menggigit bibirnya, ia khawatir. Tim medis yang berjaga segera mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan memberikan pertolongan, lalu mereka memapah Chanyeol ke pinggir lapangan. Akhirnya posisi Chanyeol digantikan pemain lain.

Sehun bingung. Dia ingin pergi menghampiri Chanyeol tapi dia juga berjanji untuk melihat Minho bertanding. Akhirnya dengan perasaan waswas Sehun tetap diam di tribun untuk beberapa menit terakhir, setidaknya pertolongan dari tim medis agak membuatnya brenafas lega.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, pertandingan berakhir. Sehun segera keluar gedung berlari menerobos kerumunan, menuju posisi ruang kesehatan berada. Sehun berlari menuju pintu belakang gedung, bermaksud menghampiri Chanyeol. Sehun melihat ada kerumunan orang di sana, pasti itu teman-teman Chanyeol yang ingin datang melihat kondisinya. Chanyeol tenggelam di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu dan Sehun melihat ada tanda palang merah disitu. Berarti benar kalau sudut itu adalah ruang kesehatan.

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Sehun memilih mundur dan berjalan ke luar gedung, setidaknya menunggu beberapa saat sampai beberapa teman-teman Chanyeol pergi. Sehun mengintip dari jendela yang sama tinggi dengan bahunya. Ada Jongdae dan Baekhyun di situ. Raut kekhawatiran di wajah Sehun belum hilang. Sehun berdiri bersandar pada tembok, menunggu suara keramaian berkurang.

Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian, Sehun mendengar sudah tidak banyak lagi orang berbicara. Dilihatnya lagi dari jendela, sudah tinggal 5 atau 6 orang lagi di dalam dengan 1 petugas medis. Sehun ingin masuk menghampiri sekaligus memberikan bekal makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan tadi pagi. Sesaat sebelum Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menyuapkan makanan pada Chanyeol. Niat Sehun langsung hilang. Semangatnya untuk menjenguk Chanyeol langsung pergi entah ke mana. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun kembali ke tempatnya semula, ke luar gedung dan memilih duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di teras gedung.

Sehun memandangi kotak makan yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun?" tiba-tiba Minho datang dan menyentuh bahu Sehun.

"Hai hyung.." jawab Sehun lesu,

"Bagaimana Chanyeol?"

Sehun menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau belum menemuinya?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Masih ada orang di dalam"

Minho melihat ada sebuah kotak makan di pangkuan Sehun.

"Eh kau bawa bekal? Mengapa tidak kau makan?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah kalau kau mau.." jawab Sehun masih dengan nada lesu.

"Boleh untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali.

Tanpa basa-basi Minho langsung mengambil kotak itu dan melahap isinya sampai habis.

"Buatanmu enak. Terima kasih kau mengijinkanku untuk memakannya" lagi-lagi Minho melayangkan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman ala kadarnya.

Minho sudah tahu kalau bekal itu pasti untuk Chanyeol. Minho juga tahu kalau Sehun pasti mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan bekal itu pada Chanyeol karena di dalam sana Chanyeol sedang makan. Minho tahu Sehun berbohong. Demi menyenangkan Sehun, akhirnya Minho menawarkan diri untuk memakan bekal itu agar tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ayo ku antar kau pada Chanyeol. Sudah sepi di dalam.."

Melihat Sehun dan Minho ada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol langsung berusaha bangun dari duduknya.

"Sehun? Minho hyung?"

"Hei Chanyeol, pelan-pelan!" kata Kyungsoo

Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Sehun yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Sehun melihat Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih ada di situ.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Minho.

"Ya beginilah. Kalau aku tidak terkilir pasti timku sudah menang darimu" jawab Chanyeol angkuh.

"Ini ku bawakan Sehun padamu. Dia sudah menunggu lama di luar sedari tadi."

Sehun masih berdiri dan tertunduk lesu di belakang Minho.

"Sudah ya.. aku tinggal.." kata Minho lagi.

"Terima kasih hyung.." balas Sehun.

"Sehun.. masuk saja sini!" ajak Jongdae.

Kyungsoo kembali memapah Chanyeol untuk duduk lagi di tempat tidur. Sehun masih terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ku antar pulang saja ya setelah ini. Motormu biar saja di sini. Nanti akan kutitipkan pada penjaga gedung" kata Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi untuk mengambil mobilnya dan membawanya ke dekat ruang kesehatan agar Chanyeol tidak susah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dirinya masih terpaku, duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ayo itu Kyungsoo sudah datang. Sini ku bantu" Jongdae menawarkan diri untuk memapah Chanyeol.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun juga membantunya.

"Sehunie.. tolong bawakan barang-barangku ya" pinta Chanyeol.

"Hmm.."

Jongdae mendudukkan Chanyeol di bangku penumpang di belakang. Sehun bermaksud ikut duduk di bangku belakang tapi Baekhyun sudah menyerobot terlebih dulu.

"Kau di depan saja!" kata Baekhyun pada Sehun dengan ketus.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

 **xxxxx**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kalian beristirahatlah.." kata Chanyeol sesampainya di rumah.

"Tapi aku ingin merawatmu. Bolehkah aku di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada orang tuaku dan Sehun yang masih bisa membantuku nanti"

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah kesalnya dan mau tak mau ikut pulang bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu…" panggil Sehun pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya.." Sehun mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa di ruang tengah.

"Ibu.. Chanyeol hyung tadi terkilir, tapi sudah ditangani petugas medis kok"

"Aduh anakku.." ibu Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana kakimu sekarang?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tinggal beristirahat saja.."

Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci kotak bekal makan siang yang tadi batal ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan siang kan? Bagaimana masakan Sehun? Tadi dia membuatkan spesial untukmu.. dia melarang ibu untuk membantunya"

Chanyeol terdiam karena terkejut. Hanya membalas perkataan ibunya dengan sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sehun menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

"Dia begitu bersemangat pagi tadi ketika memasak" lanjut ibunya.

Tersirat ekspresi bersalah pada wajah Chanyeol. Kalau saja ia tahu Sehun sudah bersusah payah membuatkan bekal untuknya, pasti dia akan memilih buatan Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun tidak menawarkan bekal itu padanya tadi.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, bu.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

 **xxxxx**

Setelah mandi, Chanyeol merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Sehun membantunya naik ke lantai atas, sama seperti dulu ketika Chanyeol membantunya waktu jatuh terkilir.

"Sehun..", Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Benar kau tadi membawa bekal untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan padaku?"

"Bukankah Baekhyun hyung sudah memberimu makan siang?"

"Kalau aku tahu kau menyiapkan untukku, aku lebih memilih buatanmu.."

"Bukan kejutan kalau aku mengatakannya padamu. Sudahlah.." jawab Sehun lalu membuang muka.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan membereskan baju Chanyeol yang kotor.

"Lalu siapa yang memakan jatah bekalku tadi?"

"Minho hyung.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

horee.. readers pada ngomel gara2 author bikin karakter si ceye ga peka2

pada gemes kaaann? gemes sama author apa sama ceye hayoo? bhahahks..

ntar akan ada bagian ceye sadar kok..jadi, sabar yaa, tetep follow ff ini

seneng deh bikin readers penasaran..

tapi tetep bagi reviewnya yaa..jangan abaikan author TT TT

kalo diabaikan ntar author ga balik nglanjutin loh *ngancem

*throw hearts *saranghae


	8. Chapter 8

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Sudah 5 hari ini Sehun membantu merawat Chanyeol. Beruntung saja musim liburan sudah tiba, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu mengejar ketinggalannya karena tidak masuk kuliah akibat kakinya yang terkilir.

Sehun dengan senang hati merawat Chanyeol. Membantunya berjalan ketika ia sedang bosan di kamar, membawakan makanannya sekaligus menyuapi bayi raksasa itu, bahkan Sehun rela bangun lebih awal demi memasak sarapan untuk Chanyeol. Soal sarapan itu adalah permintaan Chanyeol, entah sengaja atau bagaimana, Chanyeol jadi seperti sedikit memanfaatkan Sehun dan lebih minta diperhatikan juga. Ya katakan saja bahwa Chanyeol menjadi manja.

Sebenarnya kaki Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih baik tapi entah mengapa sifat manjanya jadi kambuh dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun meladeninya meski disertai omelan-omelan dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hei.. tak ingin menemaniku di sini?" tanya Chanyeol selepas Sehun menyuapi makan siang di kamarnya.

"Tidak mau! Memangnya pekerjaanku hanya menemanimu terus?" jawab Sehun sambil merapikan piring dan gelas yang ia bawa.

"Ayolah.. aku bosan kalau diam terus di kamar" rengek Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah pergi keluar sana.. kau kan sudah bisa jalan sendiri" jawab Sehun lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau marah-marah begitu.." sindir Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ejekan Chanyeol lalu pergi keluar kamar dan segera mencuci bekas makan siang Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol merebahkan diri dan kembali bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya.

Rumah sedang sepi, orang tua Chanyeol sedang pergi jadi hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun saja berdua di rumah.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Segera saja Sehun berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Baekhyun hyung?"

"Hai Sehun. Bagaimana Chanyeol? Apa dia ada?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada.. sedang di kamarnya, baru saja selesai makan siang" jawab Sehun.

"Maaf ya mengganggu siang-siang. Baekhyun memaksaku untuk mengantarnya kemari" jelas Kyungsoo

"Ah, tidak mengganggu kok. Lagipula Chanyeol hyung nampaknya juga tidak sedang tidur"

"Kami masuk ya.." kata Baekhyun.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah sangat familiar dengan rumah Chanyeol. Tanpa Sehun arahkan pun mereka sudah tahu kalau kamar Chanyeol ada di lantai dua. Pasti sebelum Sehun tinggal di situ, mereka sudah sering datang berkunjung.

Sehun tidak mau ikut bergabung dengan mereka di kamar Chanyeol. Meski kenal, tapi Sehun hanya sedang enggan berbaur. Sehun memilih duduk di depan televisi meski acaranya tidak ada yang menarik bagi dia.

"Ah iya.. aku tidak punya apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke minimarket sebentar ah membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka.." kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil dompet dan ponsel dari kamarnya, dan tak lupa sebuah topi. Hari masih cukup terik di luar sana.

"Hyung.. aku pergi sebentar ya" ujar Sehun berpamitan dari luar kamar Chanyeol.

"Iya hati-hati. Jangan lama-lama juga.." balas Chanyeol.

Sehun sendiri sedang ingin es krim dan beberapa makanan ringan, jadi tak masalah kalau harus keluar di siang yang panas ini untuk sekalian membelikan beberapa makanan bagi tamunya. Toh jarak rumah dengan minimarket juga tidak jauh.

Di dalam minimarket, Sehun sedikit berlama-lama. Lumayan untuk sejuknya pendingin ruangan bisa menyegarkan badannya. Tak lupa Sehun juga memilih beberapa makanan ringan kesukaan Chanyeol. Kebetulan juga di minimarket itu menjual cake buah dingin yang sudah di potong kecil. Pas sekali kalau di makan siang-siang.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya, Sehun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah agar cake yang sudah dia beli masih sempat tersaji dalam keadaan dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

"Hyung mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun heran melihat Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Ibuku baru menelepon dan menyuruhku pulang. Aku harus mengantarnya ke dokter"

"Oh.. sedang sakit kah?"

"Tidak, hanya jadwal periksa rutin saja. Aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Yah, hyung.. padahal baru saja aku membelikan makanan untuk kalian" kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Berikan saja pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau ku ajak pulang, katanya masih ingin bertemu Chanyeol"

"Oh.. " jawab Sehun datar dan tersenyum lirih.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Jongdae akan datang menyusul" kata Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Rasa cemburu di hati Sehun seketika muncul begitu tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di kamar sendirian.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun berjalan menuju lantai atas, bermaksud memberikan belanjaan yang sudah ia beli tadi. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak mendengar ada orang berbicara atau tertawa dari dalam kamar Chanyeol. Pintunya setengah terbuka.

 _Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?_ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun mendorong pintu kamar Chanyeol perlahan, "Hyung aku membawa… ini.."

Sehun terkejut, seketika tubuhnya lemas, melihat keduanya sedang berciuman, entah siapa yang memulainya lebih dulu.

"Se.. Sehun?" kata Chanyeol, sama terkejutnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya. Cake buah yang ia beli tadi langsung rusak karena terjatuh.

"Maaf mengganggu.." katanya lirih.

Sehun segera balik badan dan pergi menuruni anak tangga.

"Sehun! Tunggu!" Chanyeol memanggilnya tapi Sehun tidak menggubris.

Air mata itu membasahi pipi Sehun. Hatinya sakit.

Sehun berlari ke luar rumah.

"Sehun?" tiba-tiba Jongdae datang menghadang Sehun di depan pagar.

Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya di balik topi yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

Sehun terdiam. Tapi percuma saja, suara isak tangisnya masih terdengar lirih.

"Hei ada apa?" Jongdae menengadahkan wajah Sehun. Matanya sudah basah dan merah.

"Maaf aku harus pergi" kata Sehun.

"Ke mana?"

Dibalik samarnya pandangan yang tertutup air mata, Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang tamu dan berjalan sedikit tertatih.

"Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus pergi" jelas Sehun pada Jongdae.

Sehun terus berlari menjauh, tak mempedulikan panggilan Chanyeol lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Haish! Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Sehun sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah halte yang jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari rumah. Sekenanya saja dia tadi memilih bus yang ia tidak tahu kemana arah jurusannya. Sehun tak tahu mau pergi ke mana, sama sekali tidak ada tujuan. Sialnya ia tak membawa apa pun bersamanya, hanya ponsel dan dompet dengan uang yang tersisa.

Hari sudah semakin sore, tak lama lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduan. Sekalipun ketika siang cuaca sangat terik, tapi angin malam tetap saja akan membuat tubuh menggigil, dan Sehun tidak membawa jaketnya, hanya kaos tipis dan celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sehun tak peduli pandangan orang yang lewat terhadapnya, melihatnya masih sedikit terisak meski air matanya mulai mengering. Mungkin sudah habis karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Di mana aku akan tinggal malam ini? Uangku tak cukup untuk pulang ke kampung halaman. Dasar Sehun bodoh.." kata Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya kontak telepon yang ada di sana. Dengan pasrah dan ragu-ragu akhirnya ia menelepon seseorang untuk memohon bantuan.

"Hyung…"

 **xxxxx**

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek.." Chanyeol duduk tertunduk di ruang tamu sambil memegangi kepala.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dulu.."

"Oh.. jadi Sehun telah merubah semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Dan juga waktu.." tambah Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi kau tidak segera memberikanku jawaban. Aku memberimu kesempatan.. aku menunggu, dan itu terlalu lama. Hingga waktu merubah semuanya.."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, bayangan Sehun terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana Sehun berlari pergi dan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun ketika melihat ia dan Baekhyun berciuman.

"Lalu mengapa kau mau saja menerima ciuman dariku?" Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Apa? Kau menciumnya?" Jongdae yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka berteriak tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, aku salah. Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, tapi lebih baik aku jujur. Wajah Sehun lah yang terlintas di pikiranku ketika kau menciumku. Aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi padamu.. rasa itu telah pergi, Baek.. maaf"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan hendak menampar Chanyeol, tapi Jongdae menghentikannya.

"Ini salahmu juga, Baek. Kau terlalu lama memberi harapan padanya dan menggantungkan perasaannya" kata Jongdae.

"Kalian berdua pulanglah. Aku lelah.." kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chan.." Baekhyun masih ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Chanyeol menegaskan.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan nada bicara Chanyeol yang meninggi. Chanyeol tampak tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Aku pasti mencarinya!"

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Chanyeol, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

 **xxxxx**

"Astaga.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa seperti ini?" laki-laki itu datang menjemput Sehun, lalu memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban, hanya memeluk laki-laki itu. Sehun butuh sesuatu untuk bersandar dan membuat dirinya tenang.

Laki-laki itu adalah Minho. Dia yang datang menolong Sehun, dan hanya dia yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun saat itu.

Minho benar-benar panik melihat kondisi Sehun yang berantakan. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Terlihat ada raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil. Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku" kata laki-laki itu seraya merangkul Sehun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lesu, pandangannya kosong ke arah luar jendela mobil. Sesekali Minho melihat ke arah Sehun, memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku ingin minum.." kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kau haus? Ada air mineral di bangku belakang" jawab Minho.

"Bukan.. aku ingin minum" kata Sehun lagi, masih dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Antarkan aku ke pub"

"Tidak!" jawab Minho tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku saja. Aku tidak mau kau mabuk lagi seperti waktu itu!" Minho menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar bisa segera sampai ke apartemen.

"Hyung.. aku mohon. Ayolah.." Sehun merengek.

"Tidak! Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."

Sehun mendengus kesal.

Sesaat kemudian Minho membelokkan arah mobilnya menuju parkiran apartemennya.

"Ayo kita turun.."

Sehun hanya terdiam dan tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sehun. ayo.. kau lebih baik di sini. Aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Pub bukan tempat yang lebih baik, Sehun.." Minho mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, memberikan pengertian.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya menurut.

Minho merangkul Sehun masuk lift hingga sampai di ruangan apartemennya.

"Ayo masuklah. Duduk sini dulu. Akan kubuatkan minuman yang lebih baik untukmu" Minho menyuruh duduk di sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sehun duduk sambil memeluk sebuah bantal kecil dengan erat, perlahan-lahan matanya memanas dan membuat air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Sehun.. minumlah ini dulu" Minho kembali membawakan segelas cokelat hangat dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku dengar kalau cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood seseorang" kata Minho lagi.

Sehun masih terdiam dan meminum cokelat itu perlahan-lahan. Benar saja, sesaat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Sehun melepaskan topinya. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan. Matanya bengkak dan hidungnya merah.

"Hei.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Minho begitu melihat wajah sedih itu, dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan cucilah wajahmu. Ini bukan Sehun yang ku kenal" Minho menggoda Sehun, berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Sehun menurut dan pergi membasuh wajahnya. Cokelat hangatnya sudah berkurang separuh.

"Hyung sendirian di sini?" tanya Sehun sekembalinya dari kamar mandi.

"Ya.. sebenarnya ini milik orang tuaku. Tempat ini hanya sesekali di tempati kalau ada keluarga kami yang datang dari luar kota butuh tempat menginap. Terkadang aku juga suka di sini kalau ingin menyendiri" jelas Minho.

"Apa aku boleh bermalam di sini?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau ada yang menemaniku di sini. Tapi, kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?"

Minho sungguh-sungguh penasaran pada Sehun, mengapa ia meneleponnya dan pergi dari rumah Chanyeol, terlebih lagi dalam keadaan menangis tanpa membawa apa pun.

Sehun kembali tertunduk, berusaha menahan air matanya. Sehun sudah terlalu lelah menangis terus menerus sejak ia pergi dari rumah sore tadi.

"Sehun?" Minho mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku sakit. Chanyeol hyung.. menyakitiku.." Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus dadanya, letak di mana lubuk hatinya yang tersakiti.

"Di mana ia menyakitimu?" tanya Minho panik.

Sehun menunjuk dadanya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk lesu.

Minho menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sehun menumpahkan sisa air matanya yang mau tak mau tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah itu kuat-kuat, terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Yang Minho tahu, hanya ingin membuat Sehun merasa tenang dan lebih baik apa pun caranya asal tidak kembali memabukkan diri seperti waktu itu.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Dilihatnya ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan belasan pesan, dari Chanyeol. Sehun memilih mematikan ponselnya.

"Pergilah tidur. Buatlah dirimu nyaman di sini."

"Terima kasih hyung. Terima kasih untuk malam ini"

Sehun memeluk Minho sekali lagi dengan erat sebelum akhirnya pergi ke sebuah kamar lalu merebahkan diri. Setidaknya tidur malam ini akan sedikit membuatnya berhenti memikirkan kejadian siang tadi. Matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

"Sehun.. aku harap aku bisa menghapus kesedihanmu" ujar Minho lirih sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

hai readers.. makasih udah ngomel2 di chapter kemaren

keselnya sama karakter ceye aja ya jangan sama author hehehe

udah makin greget belom? atau makin uring2an? atau udah lega akhirnya ceye sadar?

ditunggu cuap2nya lagi.. tengkyuuu


	9. Chapter 9

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Chanyeol gelisah. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun tidak pulang dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pesan maupun panggilan telepon darinya. Chanyeol sedang menghabiskan minuman kalengnya di sebuah bangku di taman kampusnya, sendirian. Terdengar ada suara ramai dari kejauhan. Chanyeol menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang berkumpul di situ.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali.." kata Chanyeol berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol beranjak hendak pergi untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih tenang.

"Hei Chanyeol!" ada Jongdae memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat itu?" tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

"Apa pentingnya? Berisik sekali.." jawab Chanyeol enggan.

"Ada Sehun di situ. Ayo kemari, ikut aku!" ajak Jongdae antusias.

"Apa? Sehun? Sehun ada di situ?" Chanyeol tak percaya. Matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Iya.. ayo cepat kemari" Jongdae langsung menyeret Chanyeol menuju arah kerumunan berada.

Dengan agak susah payah ia menerobos barisan manusia.

Chanyeol semakin terkejut ketika melihat Sehun dan Minho yang ternyata di dalam kerumunan itu. Ia melihat Minho dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan dan Minho menyodorkan seikat bunga pada Sehun.

"Berkencanlah denganku.." pinta Minho pada Sehun.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti dan tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak bahagia.

"Cium.. cium.. cium.. cium!" terdengar ramai orang menyoraki pasangan itu.

Chanyeol hanya terpaku tak berkedip. Detak jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Minho mencium Sehun tepat di bibir, di hadapan banyak orang dan Sehun tidak menolaknya.

"Waahh! Waahhh!" kerumunan orang di situ semakin ramai menyoraki.

"Tidak! Sehun! Jangan.. Sehunku!" Chanyeol berteriak.

Ia terbangun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Hanya mimpi.

"Sial! Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

Dilihatnya jam di dinding dalam remang-remang cahaya. Jam 2.15 dini hari.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku harus bermimpi begitu. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali. Bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun.. kau di mana? Mengapa kau menghantui tidurku. Aaahhhh!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

Chanyeol mengambil boneka beruang milik Sehun yang dulu ia berikan padanya. Chanyeol sedang tidur di kamar Sehun. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang beberapa hari lalu masih ada di kamar itu. Chanyeol mendekap boneka itu erat-erat.

"Sehun.. bagaimana kalau mimpi itu menjadi nyata?" Chanyeol tertunduk, air matanya perlahan mengalir.

"Ah.. apa kau sedang bersama Minho sekarang?" Chanyeol masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Bayangan Sehun terus terlintas di pikirannya, bagaimana Sehun yang ceria dan suka bawel, bagaimana Sehun yang tersipu setiap kali Chanyeol menggodanya, dan bayangan Sehun yang menangis karenanya.

"Sehun.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol, kau di mana?" terdengar suara ibunya memanggil.

"Aku di kamar Sehun, bu.."

Segera ibunya menghampiri Chanyeol dan melihat anaknya sedang tertunduk lesu di dalam gelapnya kamar.

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa berteriak?" sang ibu membelai kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Di mana Sehun? Apa dia pergi?" tanya ibunya lagi begitu mengetahui Sehun tidak ada di bersamanya.

"Sehun pergi karena kebodohanku, bu. Aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol kembali terisak dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencarinya? Ibu harus berkata apa?"

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku janji besok akan mencarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku"

"Ke mana kau akan mencari Sehun? Ibu mohon bawa dia kembali. Ibu tak mau orang tuanya tahu kalau anaknya pergi dari rumah. Segera selesaikan masalah yang ada di antara kalian.."

"Maafkan aku, ibu.. maafkan aku, Sehun.."

"Kau akan mengerti arti pentingnya seseorang kala ia pergi, nak.." kata ibu Chanyeol sebelum memeluk erat anaknya lagi.

 **xxxxx**

Matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya. Sehun menggeliat. Kepalanya masih agak pusing dan matanya masih agak bengkak. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud menuju dapur untuk mencari minum.

"Pagi Sehun.." kata Minho yang ternyata sedang memasak.

"Hai hyung.. " Sehun memijat-mijat sedikit pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Lumayan.. aku haus" jawab Sehun.

"Duduklah di situ. Akan ku buatkan teh lemon untukmu.."

Sehun duduk di kursi makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Sehun melihat kembali ponselnya, notifikasi pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol belum tersentuh olehnya. Ia melihat puluhan pesan yang masuk. _'Sehun, kau di mana?'. 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'. 'Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Pulanglah..'._ Puluhan pesan serupa dari Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sekali tak berniat membalasnya.

"Ini. Maaf tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Hanya sarapan ala kadarnya.." kata Minho sambil menaruh makanan dan teh lemon untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Maaf aku jadi banyak merepotkan.."

Sehun meminum teh buatan Minho, sedikit membuatnya lebih baik memang. Dan juga sarapan pancake strawberry.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minho penasaran akan rasa masakannya.

"Tidak buruk. Setidaknya ada yang bisa kupakai untuk mengganjal perut" jawab Sehun terkekeh.

"Hmm.. apa rencana kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin berdiam diri saja?" jawab Sehun asal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?"

"Aku sedang malas, hyung.."

"Ayolah. Aku sedang berusaha membuat mood-mu lebih baik. Jadi jangan menolak ajakanku yaa.." pinta Minho sambil ber-aegyo.

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan membuat Minho senang melihatnya, setidaknya ada senyuman kecil yang sudah kembali.

"Tapi hyung, pakaianku.." Sehun memandangi pakaiannya yang dari kemarin masih melekat di badannya. Ada bekas air mata di sana dan tampak lusuh.

"Pakai saja punyaku. Ku rasa ukuran baju kita tidak berbeda"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang mandilah, akan ku siapkan pakaian ganti untukmu di kamar.."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sehun bergegas untuk mandi. 15 menit kemudian ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita segera pergi, sebelum hari terlalu siang" tiba-tiba Minho menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Ah.. tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja ya. Aku tidak akan menculikmu kok. Ah iya, ada satu lagi yang ketinggalan.."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Senyummu. Mana?"

Sehun terdiam dan memandangi Minho yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sehun.. mana senyummu? Kurang lengkap rasanya penampilanmu tanpa sebuah senyuman manis" Minho memijit-mijit pipi Sehun agar ia mau tersenyum.

"Iya.." Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi untuk Minho.

Minho tampak bersemangat, setidaknya memancing agar Sehun ikut bersemangat juga. Minho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun dan tak lupa juga ia membantu Sehun mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Benar-benar memperlakukan Sehun seperti tuan putri saja.

"Kau siap princess?"

"Hyung.. jangan menggodaku. Aku ini kan laki-laki.." gerutu Sehun.

"Iya, laki-laki yang cantik dan manis.." goda Minho lagi.

Sehun hanya cemberut dan memukul lengan Minho dan membuat Minho tertawa. Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tertawa juga.

 _Aku senang tawa itu bisa kembali menghiasi wajahmu, Sehun._ Batin Minho.

Beberapa bulan berada di Seoul membuat Sehun sedikit banyak hafal dengan jalanan ibu kota ini, meski belum banyak tempat yang ia datangi.

Tujuan pertama mereka kali ini adalah Namsan Tower. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun kemari. Biasanya hanya melihat tower yang menjulang tinggi itu dari kejauhan. Letaknya di atas bukit, anginnya cukup kencang tapi menyejukkan.

"Sudah pernah kemari?" tanya Minho sambil berjalan menggandeng Sehun lagi.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau bisa mellihat kota Seoul seluruhnya dari atas sana," kata Minho sambil menunjuk menara tinggi itu, "Tidak takut ketinggian kan?"

"Tidak. Kalau hyung yang takut bagaimana?" ledek Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh.. kalau aku takut, untuk apa aku mengajakmu kemari?" keduanya tertawa.

"Kita naik cable car.. mau? Baru setelah itu kita berhenti di Namsan Tower" ajak Minho.

"Boleh.. tapi, apa tidak ramai di musim libur seperti ini?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti.."

Memang antrian sedang ramai tapi bukan di akhir pekan, jadi Minho dan Sehun tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Cable car dikelilingi oleh kaca sehingga penumpangnya bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan dari ketinggian dengan bebas. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, sampailah mereka di Namsan Tower.

"Waahh.. bagus sekali di sini" Sehun berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, memandangi kota dari atas menara.

"Hei.. kau bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dari sini" kata Minho.

"Eh? Tidak ah.. banyak orang. Nanti mereka mengira kau sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku" Sehun terkekeh.

"Eh sini.. ayo kita ber-selca" ajak Minho.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun merapatkan diri untuk berfoto dengan Minho.

"Senyumlah.."

Sekali.. dua kali.. mereka berfoto dengan ponsel milik Minho.

"Ini akan jadi kenang-kenangan buatku. Umm, mau memasang gembok cinta juga?" Minho menawari.

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula dengan siapa aku akan menuliskan nama di gemboknya?"

"Hmm.. mungkin denganku?" Minho tersenyum nyengir.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersipu, disikutnya pinggang Minho dengan pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku.. Setelah ini kita ke mana?"

"Lotte world!" jawab Minho antusias.

Setelah bersantai sejenak, mereka akhirnya beranjak pergi ke Lotte World. Sehun juga belum pernah mengunjungi tempat itu. Yang Sehun pernah dengar, tempat yang luas itu memiliki wahana permainan yang mengasyikkan.

Di sana mereka mencoba segala wahana yang ada hingga tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore.

"Hyunngg.. capek. Aku lapar" rengek Sehun.

"Ah iya aku lupa, kita belum makan sama sekali."

Setelah makan di salah satu restoran yang ada di dalam Lotte World, akhirnya mereka beranjak pergi.

"Kita pulang saja ya, hyung. Aku capek, tapi ini menyenangkan" Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang, dan aku senang kalau kau bisa kembali tersenyum" Minho mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut, membuat Sehun tersipu.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku.."

"Sehun.." panggil Minho ketika di dalam mobil sebelum mereka beranjak pulang.

"Ya?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu, aku juga tak tahu seberapa sakitnya dirimu. Tapi, bolehkah aku mengobati itu semua?" Minho menatap kedua mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Maksud hyung apa?" Sehun kebingungan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru, tapi.. jadilah pacarku.."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Minho akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"T.. tapi.. h.. hyung…" Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terus tersenyum. Aku sedih melihatmu bersedih seperti semalam. Aku juga sakit melihatnya" Minho menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat, pandangannya masih melekat pada mata Sehun.

"Beri aku waktu. Aku mohon beri aku waktu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak ingin mencintai hyung karena terpaksa. Kalaupun aku mencintai hyung, aku ingin itu dari hatiku, bukan karena menjadikan hyung sebagai pelarianku.."

Minho tersenyum yang Sehun tak mengerti makna senyuman itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Setidaknya mengatakan perasaanku padamu saja cukup membuatku lega.." Minho membelai kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih.." jawab Sehun lirih.

Setelah pernyataan itu, Minho sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Sehun. pandagannya hanya fokus pada jalanan dan juga menyetir. Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Minho menyukainya. Sebelumnya Sehun hanya mengira kebaikan Minho hanya sebatas kakak saja.

"Sehun?" Minho membuyarkan lamunannya, "Sudah sampai.."

"Ah, iya.."

Malam ini Sehun masih berencana kembali menginap di apartemen Minho, meski sesungguhnya ia merasa tak enak hati terlebih lagi setelah Minho menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol ada di depan pintu apartemen Minho.

"H.. hyung?" Sehun berdiri di balik tubuh Minho.

"Ah, aku sudah mengira. Sehun pasti bersamamu, kau membawanya dan kau melarangnya pulang kan?" kata Chanyeol pada Minho.

"Tidak. Dia yang menghubungiku lebih dulu dan aku tidak melarangnya pulang." Jawab Minho.

"Sehun ayo pulang!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dan Sehun segera menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Sehun tegas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, ku mohon.. Ibu mencarimu"

"Jangan jadikan Ibu sebagai alasanmu untuk membawaku pulang!"

"Hei! Kalau dia tidak mau, jangan memaksanya!" Minho merengkuh tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Suasana mulai memanas. Pertikaian hampir saja terjadi.

"Tapi dia harus pulang. Ibuku memintanya pulang!" Chanyeol semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Dan aku harus bicara berdua dengan Sehun!" Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan Sehun lagi tapi Minho menghadangnya.

"Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan? Katakan saja di sini!" Sehun ikut terbawa emosi.

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin bicara secara pribadi denganmu, Sehun.. ku mohon.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun darimu! Terima kasih sudah membuatku seperti orang bodoh di hadapanmu!" air mata Sehun sudah hampir tumpah lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, wajahnya sudah memelas. Tak tahu harus membujuk Sehun dengan cara apa agar ia mau ikut pulang.

"Pulanglah hyung.." kata Sehun lirih.

"Sehun.." kini Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sehun dan Minho, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi.."

"Ayo hyung!" tanpa melihat reaksi Chanyeol, Sehun menarik tangan Minho untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Minho.

"Bawa aku pergi, hyung.."

Air mata Sehun tumpah lagi. Minho memeluk Sehun dengan erat, sejenak sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya lagi, membawanya pergi dari Chanyeol yang berusaha mengejar.

Minho sendiri tak tahu harus ke mana membawa Sehun. Akhirnya ia mengajak Sehun pergi ke tepi Sungai Han. Hari sudah malam memang, tapi Minho tahu kalau Sehun butuh sedikit ketenangan.

"Duduklah di sini sebentar. Akan ku belikan minuman untukmu.."

Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat lapangan basket yang ada di tepi Sungai Han. Ada beberapa orang yang masih berseliweran di situ.

Sesaat kemudian Minho kembali membawa kopi hangat untuk Sehun. Isak tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"Sehun.." Minho melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol benar? Kalau ibunya mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia pasti tidak tahu kan kalau kau pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit?"

"Aku juga khawatir padanya, hyung. Aku takut kalau ia akan memberitahukan kepergianku pada orang tuaku di rumah. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menghadapi Chanyeol hyung. Aku belum kuat.."

"Setidaknya beri kabar pada orang tua Chanyeol dulu. Katakan kau baik-baik saja. Bilang saja kalau kau sedang ingin berlibur di rumah temanmu." Minho menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Iya.. kau benar, tapi nanti saja. Ponsel bateraiku habis"

"Ya sudah, kita kembali pulang saja. Hari sudah semakin malam"

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hyung masih ada di sana?" Sehun menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia memaksamu untuk pulang kalau kau memang tidak mau"

Minho tersenyum dan kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Hening tanpa kata-kata tiba-tiba Minho mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Sehun, tidak menciumnya hanya sedikit mengecup. Sehun terdiam kaget, tidak memberikan respon apa pun dan juga tidak menolak.

"Hyung?" Sehun memandang bingung.

"Maaf.. aku.. terbawa suasana." Minho hanya bisa tersenyum tak berdosa.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, mengapa ia tidak menolak ciuman itu bahkan marah pada Minho. Rasanya berbeda seperti ketika Chanyeol dengan usil menciumnya waktu itu, hatinya bergetar, tapi kali ini tidak. Hanya terkejut saja yang Sehun rasakan. Sehun bingung.

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

hayoo.. readers pada ikutan bingung kayak sehun juga gak? hihihi

makin gemes? makin greget? makin penasaran?

ditunggu omelan2nya yaa.. asal author jangan dimarahi

skali lagi tengkyu buat yang udah setia review dari awal sampe chapter ini


	10. Chapter 10

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba dan Sehun kembali terbangun di apartemen Minho. Lagi-lagi Sehun menjadi salah tingkah mengingat kecupan dari Minho semalam.

Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan mau pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia teringat sejak semalam belum menyalakan ponselnya lagi karena baterai sedang habis. Sehun mengambil ponselnya di kamar dan menyalakannya setelah baterai sudah terisi penuh. Ada beberapa notifikasi pesan dan panggilan masuk yang tak terjawab. Sebagian dari Chanyeol dan ada pesan dari ibu Chanyeol. Sehun teringat semalam dia berniat menghubungi ibu Chanyeol. Sehun membaca pesan masuk dari ibu Chanyeol dan ia sungguh terkejut dengan isinya. Sehun menyambar dompetnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Sehun ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Minho sedang duduk santai di depan televisi.

"Chanyeol hyung…" Sehun tampak panik.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Minho beranjak dan mengusap punggung Sehun untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Chan hyung kecelakaan! Dan bodohnya ponselku semalam mati. Ibu Chanyeol hyung sudah menghubungiku sejak semalam dan aku malah dengan enaknya terlelap dalam tidur.. aku harus pergi!" Sehun semakin frustasi.

"Hei.. sini biar ku antar kau ke rumah sakit"

 **xxxxx**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sehun segera berlari mencari kamar di mana Chanyeol di rawat dan Minho mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat dari jendela ada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Minho.

"Sudah ada yang menemani Chanyeol hyung.." maksud hati Sehun adalah menunjuk pada Baekhyun.

"Hei.. bukankah kau tadi begitu panik? Ayo ku antar ke dalam.."

Sehun memandang Minho dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan pikirkan dulu masalah yang terjadi di antara kalian kalau kau memang berniat menjenguknya." Minho tersenyum meyakinkan pada Sehun kalau akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka dan Minho merangkul bahunya.

"Sehun?!" Chanyeol berusaha menegakkan duduknya dan tampak meringis menahan sakit.

Sehun masih tampak ragu untuk masuk terlebih lagi ada pandangan tak suka dari Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah Sehun.. Minho hyung.." Kyungsoo mengajak masuk.

"Hai hyung, maaf aku terlambat mengetahui berita tentangmu" kata Sehun tapi tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Chanyeol?" sambung Minho.

"Bahu kananku terluka. Aku jatuh dari motorku dan aku baru saja operasi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Op.. operasi? Begitu parah kah?" Sehun menatap perban yang menutupi bekas luka yang sedikit terlihat di balik baju Chanyeol.

"Gara-gara kau Chanyeol jadi terluka seperti ini!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Baek, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih selamat dan aku tidak cacat. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun dan jangan menyalahkan Sehun." Chanyeol berkata tegas.

Baekhyun hanya memandang tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Tapi kau kecelakaan karena kau mencarinya kan semalam?! Lalu apa kalau bukan karena dia?!" Baekhyung berbicara masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah.. aku tak mau berdebat lagi. Aku tidak menyalahkan Sehun."

"Sehun!" tiba-tiba ibu Chanyeol datang.

Sehun langsung menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Ibu maaf. Aku baru membaca pesan dari ibu. Kalau dari semalam aku tahu pasti aku akan menemani ibu."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Kondisi Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu parah, hanya ada patah sedikit di bagian bahunya" ibu Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

"Lalu kapan Chan hyung bisa pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang melihat kondisinya, kalau dia baik berarti hari ini sudah bisa pulang"

Tak lama kemudian dokter yang dimaksud datang untuk memeriksa Chanyeol. Sehun memilih menunggu di luar kamar dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari situ. Minho ikut duduk mendampinginya.

"Sehun.." Minho menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut, ia melihat Sehun sedang tidak fokus, seperti orang banyak pikiran.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Soal waktu omonganku waktu itu.. sebaiknya kau lupakan saja ya.."

"Eh, yang mana?"

"Soal perasaanku padamu, dan aku minta maaf sudah menciummu semalam"

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Chanyeol, tapi yang ku baca dari dirimu adalah kau masih menyayanginya meski dia sudah menyakitimu. Melihat kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol, aku tahu kau suka padanya dan aku rasa aku tak akan bisa merebutmu darinya. Jadi lupakan saja perasaanku padamu.." Minho menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap punggung tangan Sehun.

"Hyung.." Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sungguh tak tega terhadap Minho yang sudah sangat baik padanya tapi ia juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol padanya mengingat ciumannya waktu itu dengan Baekhyun. Yang Sehun yakini keduanya sedang berkencan.

"Aku yakin kalau Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirimu, selesaikanlah masalah kalian dan jangan kabur lagi dari rumah" Minho tersenyum dibalik rasa beratnya untuk mengikhlaskan Sehun.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu?" Sehun tampak semakin bingung.

"Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, mengapa dia harus mengejarmu bahkan berlutut dihadapanmu dan memohon agar kau kembali ke rumah? Percaya padaku.. aku tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Aku akan ada untukmu.."

"Terima kasih hyung. Maaf jadi seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya. Habiskan waktumu dengan Chanyeol. Jaga dia.." Minho bangun dari duduknya dan mengusap kepala Sehun sejenak.

"Hyung.. boleh aku memelukmu sekali lagi?"

Minho pun mendekap erat tubuh Sehun yang rasanya sudah seperti momen perpisahan saja.

"Sudah kembalilah ke dalam. Dia pasti menunggumu. Kalau dia bertanya, bilang saja aku ada keperluan dan titip salam saja untuknya.."

Sehun memandangi punggung Minho yang terus menjauh dan kemudian menghilang masuk ke dalam lift sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sudah bisa pulang, tinggal rawat jalan saja beberapa hari ke depan. Ibu mengurus administrasi dulu ya.." kata ibu Chanyeol ketika Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu sejenak? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sehun.." pinta Chanyeol pada ketiga temannya yang masih ada di sampingnya.

Setelah Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pergi ke luar, Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah.." Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk duduk di sisi kirinya, di sisi bahu yang tidak terluka.

"Apa ada bagian lain yang juga terluka?"

"Badanku rasanya sakit semua dan mungkin di kakiku akan muncul lebam karena tertindih motor.."

"Maaf ya karena aku jadi begini.." Sehun tertunduk, hatinya ikut sakit melihat Chanyeol terluka.

"Hei, sudah ku katakan aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Siapa yang tahu datangnya musibah. Bersyukurlah aku masih hidup" di usapnya pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Seketika saja Sehun langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu mendengar kata-kata _'aku masih hidup'._

"Aww.. sakit Sehun, pelan-pelan.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Chanyeol meringis menahan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Maaf.. aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau.."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau mati.." sambung Sehun.

"Sehun", digenggamnya tangan Sehun dengan erat, "Maafkan aku waktu itu.."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku mengerti. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali sehat saja dulu.." terlintas lagi bayangan bagaimana ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman di pikiran Sehun.

Suara Sehun agak bergetar, berusaha menahan agat tangisnya tidak tumpah.

"Aku hanya ingin segera menyelesaikannya, Sehun. Dengarkan aku.."

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Sehun dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya tapi lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau menunda lagi. Aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun terdiam tak berkedip, tak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"T.. tapi Baekhyun.. hyung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau mengira aku berpacaran dengannya kan? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Sehunnie.."

"Dan ciuman itu?"

"Itu kebodohanku. Aku akui aku memang pernah menyukainya tapi dia terlalu lama menggantungkan perasaanku. Sejak kau datang, perlahan semua mulai berubah. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia yang menciumku terlebih dahulu tapi yang terlintas dipikiranku saat itu adalah kau. Maafkan aku, Sehun. aku tak bermaksud membodohi atau mempermainkanmu, hanya caraku saja yang salah.."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf juga aku sudah kabur dari rumah dan membuat ibu dan ayah khawatir."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ada lega dihatinya.

"Dan bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran? Kau masih suka padaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pedenya.

Sehun tersipu, pipinya bersemu merah dan salah tingkah.

"Sembuhkan dulu bahumu, baru pikirkan hal itu. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kesehatanmu itu.."

Belum Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Bukan ciuman karena usil tapi karena memang kesungguhannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun membalasnya.

"I love you too, Sehun" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku mencintaimu?" elak Sehun.

"Kau peduli padaku memangnya bukan karena cinta? Terlebih lagi bawelmu sudah kembali, bukankah itu pertanda baik? Atau kau mau ku cium lagi?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun yang sudah semakin salah tingkah.

"Huh.. apa-apaan ini? Tidak keren sama sekali.. menyatakan perasaan di rumah sakit. Padahal aku berharap di suatu tempat atau suasana romantis" gerutu Sehun.

"Sudah ku katakan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi. Mumpung aku masih hidup juga.."

"Eh apa-apaan? Chanyeolku jangan mati!" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol lagi dan tak peduli kalau Chanyeol merintih kesakitan lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa?"

"Yang baru kau katakan tadi.. kau panggil aku apa?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.." kata Sehun pura-pura tidak paham.

"Ayolah katakan lagi.. aku menyukainya. Kau tidak bilang kau mencintaku dan kau tidak mau mengulangi kata-kata yang barusan juga. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku, terlebih lagi aku sudah terluka seperti ini.." kata Chanyeol sambil memasang tampang sedihnya.

Sehun sudah benar-benar memerah, Chanyeol membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah. Chanyeol tidak pernah gagal untuk selalu menggodanya.

"Iya.. iya.. I love you, Chanyeolku" kata Sehun sambil tertunduk malu.

"Sekali lagi dan tataplah aku.."

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dan mengulanginya sekali lagi, "I love you, Chanyeolku"

"Terima kasih Sehunie.."

Di luar sana, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengamati Chanyeol dan Sehun di dalam kamar harus menerima kekalahannya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Oke.. cukup drama romantisnya. Berarti seletah setelah kau sembuh kau harus mentraktir kita semua" kata Jongdae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar lagi seenaknya.

"Traktir apa?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan kau kira kami tidak melihat apa yang kalian lakukan tadi.."

"Jadi kalian mengintip?"

"Kami tidak mengintip, hanya berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kau mencelakai Sehun." jawab Jongdae asal.

"Sehun.. aku minta maaf atas sikapku. Meski aku belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya, aku hanya bilang kau beruntung memiliki Chanyeol. Jaga dia.." kata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan juga kalau aku membuatmu kesal. Terima kasih.."

"Apa ibu melewatkan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba ibu Chanyeol kembali lagi ke dalam kamar.

"Sedikit, bu. Aku dan Sehun sudah berbaikan.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lebih dari berbaikan malah.." kata Kyungsoo menimpali.

Chanyeol dan Sehun melotot bebarengan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bibi tak perlu jauh-jauh cari menantu.." tambah Jongdae lagi.

Chanyeol makin melotot tapi di sisi lain ibunya tampak tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini Bibi.. jadi Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang.."

"Berkencan?" ibunya langsung menebak dan memandang anaknya yang telinganya sudah memerah.

Sehun yang ada di sampingnya juga tak kalah malu.

"Ah.. kalau begitu ibu tak perlu susah-susah mengawasi karena kita tinggal serumah, ibu tahu Sehun seperti apa dan yang paling penting ibu tidak perlu khawatir Chanyeol akan menghamili pacarnya, Sehun kan laki-laki" lalu ibu Chanyeol terkekeh.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan ibu dan ketiga temannya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dua sejoli yang masih baru itu.

"Oke..berarti malam ini akan ada tiga perayaan. Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dan dapat pacar baru, dan juga Sehun kembali ke rumah lagi. Ah.. senangnya hati ibu. Kalian bertiga mau ikut bergabung?" tanya ibu Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae.

"Tidak.. tidak.. kami pergi saja. Kami tidak mau mengganggu acara keluarga. Ya kan?" tanya Jongdae pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 **xxxxx**

Benar saja ketika jam makan malam tiba, ibu Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial. Memang semuanya memesan dari luar, terlalu lelah untuk masak sendiri setelah semalaman menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit, tapi tetap terasa istimewa.

Seperti biasa, setelah selesai makan, Sehun akan membantu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

"Sehun.. letakkan saja semuanya di bak cuci. Kau tak usah mencucinya, biar ibu saja. Nikmatilah waktumu dengan Chanyeol.." goda ibu Chanyeol.

"Tapi.. aku kan sudah biasa membantu ibu.."

"Sudah sana.. temani saja Chanyeol.." ibu Chanyeol mengusirnya dari dapur.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Membereskan kamarmu. Berantakan sekali.."

"Hehe.. maaf, waktu itu aku uring-uringan karena kau pergi jadi aku mengacak-acak semuanya.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Untung kau tidak mengacak-acak seluruh isi rumah.."

"Eh tunggu.. besok saja kalau mau membereskan kamarku, biar malam ini kita bisa tidur bersama di kamarmu" Chanyeol menyeringai nakal.

"Ya Sehun! Biar besok saja ibu yang bereskan! Kau pasti juga lelah, jadi beristirahatlah!" teriak ibu Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Tuh kan, ibu saja mendukungku. Jadi sekarang kemarilah, temani aku nonton TV. Aku rindu sekali padamu.."

Sehun akhirnya menurut, duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Sayang, habis ini kita pergi tidur ya. Jangan ganggu pasangan baru!" teriak sang ayah pada ibu dan kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ayah.. ibu.. aku mencintai kalian!" balas Chanyeol.

Kini hanya mereka berdua yang duduk di depan televisi. Hening, hanya suara televisi yang tidak terlalu keras. Sehun canggung.

"Jangan kaku begitu.. aku kan tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau ini sudah seperti bertemu orang asing saja" kata Chanyeol lalu merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Jangan macam-macam kalau tidak mau luka jahitanmu terbuka" ancam Sehun.

"Terus saja bawel. Aku menyukainya, jauh lebih baik daripada kau mendiamkanku. Sudah pernah ku bilang kan?" dengan sengaja Chanyeol terus menggoda Sehun yang makin salah tingkah.

"Berhenti menggodaku.. kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Hatinya sungguh senang melihat Sehun sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"Apa kau tahu. Dulu ketika pertama kali kau bercanda menciumku, sebenarnya saat itulah kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aku sempat merasa kau menyukaiku waktu itu, aku senang. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau malah membuatku bimbang.." kata Sehun sambil bermain-main dengan jemari Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku sudah minta maaf padamu kan? Kalau begitu ku kembalikan lagi ciuman pertamamu.."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun tanpa aba-aba, membuat Sehun bungkam. Meski badannya masih sakit, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dilumatnya bibir merah mungil itu dengan lembut dan tanpa ada penolakan dari pemiliknya. Sehun membalas kecupan itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan cari alasan kalau kau memang sengaja mau menciumku lagi. Dasar pencuri kesempatan!" lagi-lagi bawelnya Sehun muncul.

"Salah sendiri punya bibir yang menggoda. Hei, jangan pernah pergi lagi ya. Kau boleh marah padaku atau mendiamkan aku kalau aku tak sengaja menyakitimu, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol.

Dan Sehun menjawab permintaan Chanyeol itu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut, sekali lagi.

"I love you.."

* * *

 **TBC - TBC - TBC**

* * *

udah lega kan chanhun udah jadian? author jangan diomeli lagi yaa

kalo alur kecepetan ya biar deh yg penting readers ga marah2 lagi..wkwkwkwk

masi sisa satu chapter lagi kok..

ntar author kasi momen2 so sweet biar readers melting lagi, biar author disayang lagi hehe


	11. Chapter 11

**Main pairing :** Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun

 **Disclaimer :** author cuma minjem nama2 member EXO yang disebutkan di sini

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, mungkin typo dan gak ngikuti aturan EYD sama sekali

* * *

Sehun tersenyum di bangun tidurnya. Hatinya tengah berbahagia. Dilihatnya kalender di meja belajarnya, ada sebuah hari yang ia beri gambar hati. Ya, hari ini hari jadinya dan Chanyeol yang ke-1 tahun. Sehun ingin merayakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol, tak perlu meriah atau mewah, tapi hanya ingin sesuatu sebagai bukti perayaan saja, berdua.

Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya dan bermaksud membangunkan Chanyeol. Sudah jam 7 pagi.

"Hyung.." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol peralahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung.. sudah pagi. Bangunlah!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mencoba membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, tidak terkunci. Sehun hanya mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong dan hanya dirapikan ala kadarnya.

"Apa iya Chanyeol hyung bangun lebih dulu? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?" kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi di lantai atas. Dilihatnya juga kosong. Lalu ia berjalan menuju lantai bawah, Sehun melihat ibu Chanyeol sedang membantu memakaikan dasi pada ayah Chanyeol sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Pagi Sehun.." sapa ayah Chanyeol.

"Pagi ayah.. ibu.." jawab Sehun sambil melayangkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

"Mencari hyungmu?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, Sehun.."

"Pagi-pagi? Bahkan lebih pagi dari ayah?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ya.. katanya ada perlu. Ibu tak tahu ada apa. Dia tidak pamit padamu?"

"Tidak. Setahuku hyung akan berangkat agak siang kalau hari Jumat.."

"Mungkin ada perlu sesuatu di kampus, jadi dia pergi lebih dulu.." timpal sang ayah.

"Apa kau akan terlambat kalau pergi ke kampus sendiri hari ini?" tanya ibu Chanyeol lagi.

"Hmm.. tidak sih. Kelasku baru jam 10 nanti, jadi tidak masalah kalau aku berangkat dengan bus kota nanti.."

"Aku pergi dulu sayang..", kata ayah Chanyeol pada istrinya, "Ayah berangkat dulu ya, Sehun.."

Setelah sang ayah berangkat, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"Sehun, setelah ini kau sarapan saja dulu ya. Lauknya masih hangat. Ayah baru sarapan juga.." kata ibu Chanyeol.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, Sehun pergi sarapan di temani ibu Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci piring yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Apa hyung tadi sempat sarapan, Bu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak. Tadi masakan ibu belum matang. Katanya dia akan sarapan di kampus saja.."

Sehun semakin bingung, kenapa tumben sekali Chanyeol berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Apakah dia sedang buru-buru mengerjakan tugas dengan kelompoknya yang akan dikumpulkan hari ini ataukah ada keperluan lain?

 **xxxxx**

Kalau Jumat begini biasanya Chanyeol menyelesaikan kelasnya sekitar pukul 2 siang dan kelas Sehun baru selesai sekitar pukul 2.30 siang. Sehun berniat meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya sebentar supaya bisa pulang ke rumah bersama. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan ketika Sehun mencoba menghubunginya, ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Duh.. hyung ke mana sih? Sejak pagi menghilang tak ada kabar.." Sehun berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol kuliah sambil menggerutu.

Sehun melihat sekitarnya, tapi tak ditemukan juga sosok jangkung itu. Sehun mencari ke tempat parkir motor, siapa tahu masih ada motor milik Chanyeol yang terparkir di situ. Tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil. Sehun mengelilingi seluruh lantai dan ruang kelas di gedung kuliah Chanyeol biasanya, tapi juga tidak ada.

"Dasar Park menyebalkan! Di hari penting begini malah menghilang!" sambil terus menggerutu akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sudah pukul 4 lewat ketika Sehun tiba di rumah tapi tidak ada motor milik Chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Aku pulang.." kata Sehun lesu dan yang tak lama kemudian ayah Chanyeol juga datang.

"Selamat datang.." jawab ibu Chanyeol.

"Hyung belum pulang, bu?"

"Belum.. tadi tidak sempat bertemu di kampus?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Aku mandi saja dulu ya.."

Mood-nya untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya demi merayakan hari jadi mereka pupus sudah. Sehun berencana bermalas-malasan saja setelah jam makan malam. Sehun menganggap mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sehingga ia lupa akan hari penting itu.

Setelah Sehun pergi mandi, baru ia mendengar suara motor milik Chanyeol masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

Sehun dengar langkah kaki Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya menuju kamar mandi dan lalu juga terdengar suara air dinyalakan. Seperti tampak orang yang sedang terburu-buru.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai di rumah, Sehun memilih duduk di teras belakang sambil membaca majalah untuk menunggu waktu makan malam tiba. Baru sesaat ia bersantai, Sehun dapat mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya dan juga aroma wangi yang menyegarkan tercium di hidungnya. Itu Chanyeol, dengan wangi parfum yang khas.

 _Tumben sekali di dalam rumah pakai parfum?_ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang datang mendekat. Dilihatnya Chanyeol memakai pakaian kasual, kaos berwarna abu-abu terang dan jaket hitam kesayangannya dan juga celana jeans hitam.

 _Aneh sekali.. sudah pakai parfum, sekarang malah pakai pakaian kasual begini. Memang dia mau ke mana?_ Pikir Sehun lagi.

Sehun terus cuek membaca majalah ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Sehunie-ku…" panggil Chanyeol manja.

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun malas.

"Dingin sekali jawabnya?"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada majalah di pangkuanya.

"Kita pergi yuk.." ajak Chanyeol.

"Malas.." mood Sehun untuk keluar rumah sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Ayolah.. temani aku ya" Chanyeol mencium pipi Sehun, berharap Sehun tidak menolak ajakannya.

"Aku malas, hyung.."

"Sebentaaaar saja.." Chanyeol nyengir, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan juga lesung pipitnya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Mau ke mana sih?" tanya Sehun dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Ih.. diajak begitu saja marah. Pokoknya sekarang ganti bajumu dan aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi sebentar saja ya. Aku benar-benar malas.."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan mencium pipi Sehun sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih!" jawab Chanyeol antusias.

Sehun hanya berganti pakaian dengan asal, kaos putih dengan sedikit tulisan, celana jeans hitam, dan juga sneakers berwarna krem.

"Ah.. apa pun yang kau kenakan sekalipun itu sederhana tetap saja membuatmu tampak menawan" goda Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, cepat berangkat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran.."

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun menuju mobil ayahnya yang terparkir di dekat motornya.

"Pakai mobil?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Iya.. sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun menurut saja dan duduk di bangku penumpang.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang Sehun tak tahu ke mana arahnya, ia hanya terdiam dan membuang pandangan ke arah jalanan yang agak ramai. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Sehun kala itu. Bibir mungilnya agak sedikit cemberut.

"Oke.. kita sampai" kata Chanyeol sambil membelokkan arah mobilnya ke sebuah lobby hotel.

"Huh? Hotel? Kau tidak mengajakku macam-macam kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit panik.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Kalau ingin macam-macam denganmu kan di rumah saja juga bisa, kenapa harus ke hotel?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan melotot.

"Nah, sekarang kita turun. Eh tidak.. biar ku bukakan pintu untuk princess-ku.."

Sehun hanya memandang heran pada Chanyeol.

Sambil membukakan pintu, Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya untuk Sehun, sudah seperti membantu tuan puteri turun dari kereta kencana. Sehun hanya menurut dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu hingga masuk ke dalam hotel.

Chanyeol menekan tombol menuju lantai 15 di dalam lift.

"Mau apa sih sebenarnya kita kemari?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh tidak berniat jahat padaku kan?"

"Kau ini berharga bagiku. Mana mungkin aku berbuat jahat padamu" rayu Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum datar di tengah kebingungannya.

"Sini sayang.." Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangan Sehun begitu keluar dari lift.

Mereka berjalan sebentar dan kemudian sampai di restoran yang ada di hotel itu. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun duduk di bagian luar restoran. Terlihat gemerlap lampu kota berkelap-kelip dari atas sana.

"Ini apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol, mereka kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Sebentar ya sayang.."

Chanyeol memanggil salah satu pelayan dan terlihat membisikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

"Kita makan malam di sini.." kata Chanyeol.

"Istimewa sekali?"

"Bukankah memang hari ini istimewa?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Huh?"

"Iya.. ini kan hari jadi kita yang ke-1 tahun. Mana bisa aku lupa tanggal penting ini.."

Sehun terkejut memandangi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau ingat kan?" digenggamnya kedua tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ih Park Chanyeol menyebalkan! Seharian kau menghilang lalu malam ini kau mengajakku kemari. Ku kira kau lupa.. dasar menyebalkan! Ke mana saja kau seharian tadi?" Sehun memasang tampang cemberutnya yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku hanya sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Jangan marah lagi ya.." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Sehun beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Jadi kau menghilang karena mempersiapkan ini?"

"Eung.. masih ada kejutan lain sebenarnya.." jawab Chanyeol nyengir.

"Apa lagi?"

"Nanti saja.. makanan kita sudah datang. Kita makan dulu yaa.. kalau energimu sudah bertambah, kau boleh mengomel lagi.." goda Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan sebuah cubitan di tangan Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menduga kalau Chanyeol menghilang karena menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Rasa kesalnya mendadak hilang karena tertutupi rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah makan malamnya habis, Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada pelayan. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa cake kecil dan seorang yang lain membawa seikat bunga.

"Terima kasih" kata Chanyeol pada kedua pelayan itu.

"Kau suka cokelat kan? Jadi aku spesial memesan cake cokelat ini untuk kita. Dan ini bunga untukmu" kata Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang menerima cake cokelat yang di atasnya ada dua buah lilin dengan inisial nama mereka dan juga seikat bunga kombinasi antara mawar merah dan pink.

"Kau memberiku bunga sudah seperti anak gadis saja" kata Sehun sambil tersipu.

"Engg.. sejujurnya aku berhutang momen romantis kepadamu jadi ya hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan. Semoga kau menyukainya.."

"Terima kasih, aku suka.. tapi apa iya kau berhutang padaku? Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau ingat ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu di rumah sakit? Kau bilang momennya sungguh tidak romantis sama sekali, jadi ya.. aku mengganti momen itu di hari spesial ini" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. kau ini selalu saja ada cara untuk mengambil hatiku, tapi itu kan sudah setahun yang lalu"

Sehun mencium wangi mawar itu sambil menatap Chanyeol malu-malu. Hatinya senang tapi di sisi lain salah tingkah juga dengan semua kejutan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Kita tiup lilin sama-sama ya?" pinta Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu keduanya memanjatkan doa sejenak baru meniup lilin bersama-sama.

"Kita bawa pulang saja ya kuenya.. aku sudah sangat kenyang" kata Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hei kemarilah.." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Sehun.

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk berdiri di satu titik yang bisa melihat seluruh keindahan kota pada malam hari dengan jelas.

"Waahh.. ini indah sekali!" Sehun merasa takjub, matanya terbuka lebar menikmati keindahan itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan pada tubuh Sehun.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berikan padaku? Kalau kau kedinginan bagaimana? Lalu kalau kau jadi sakit bagaimana?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Jauh lebih sakit kalau kau pergi lagi dariku" jawab Chanyeol lalu memeluk Sehun dari belakang, "Lagipula kalau aku sakit kan ada kau yang akan merawatku.."

"Cih.. sejak kapan kau jadi pandai merayu seperti ini? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja sakit supaya bisa bermanja-manjaan lagi?"

Untung saja suasana saat itu tidak terlalu terang, bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan meledek Sehun karena wajah dan telinganya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Tak perlu menunggu sakit pun sebenarnya aku sangat suka kalau kau manjakan" jawab Chanyeol lalu mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah ah, kita pulang saja sekarang. Banyak orang di sini. Memang kau tidak malu bermesraan seperti ini?"

"Kenapa malu? Biar saja orang tahu kalau kau ini punyaku. Atau kau yang malu punya pacar seperti diriku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah yang pura-pura sedih.

"Kau ini! Hari ini kau sudah banyak menggodaku ya! Aku sama sekali tidak malu punya pacar yang super pandai merayu sepertimu" kata Sehun sambil memukul tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aduh! Jangan memukulku.. ayo kita pulang saja sekarang. Sudah malam, nanti ayah dan ibu khawatir mencari kita. Lagipula udara juga sudah semakin dingin"

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi, sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya pada kekasihnya itu. Ada senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Memangnya lehermu tidak capek sedari tadi terus-terusan memandangku?" tanya Chanyeol yang sambil terus menyetir memecah jalanan yang sudah agak sepi.

"Tidak. Aku senang melihat orang yang sudah membuatku tersenyum hari ini, yaa.. meski sebelumnya kau sempat menyebalkan karena menghilang" ledek Sehun.

"Iya.. maaf ya sudah membuatmu kesal"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencium pipi Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Hei!" pekik Chanyeol karena kaget.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu. Sudah terus saja lihat ke depan, lampunya sudah hijau.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat ketika mereka tiba di rumah. Ruang tengah sudah gelap. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol pasti sudah tidur.

"Eung.. hyung.." panggil Sehun sesaat sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

"Ya Sehunie.. ada apa?"

"Aku..", Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Ah tidak.. hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih juga, sayang. Tidurlah dan beristirahatlah"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningnya.

Kini mereka berdua sudah di dalam kamar masing-masing, tapi Sehun merasa tidak tenang. Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol sudah tertutup, tapi masih terlihat ada cahaya lampu tidur yang menyala dari lubang ventilasi. Sehun membasuh wajah sejenak lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Hyung?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Masuklah.. aku tidak menguncinya" kata Chanyeol dari dalam.

Sehun membuka pintunya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur, masih bermain dengan ponselnya. Sehun menutup pintu lalu berdiri bersandar. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun lalu mengusap kedua pipinya.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" kata Sehun.

"Bukankah tadi sudah? Sudah berkali-kali kau ucapkan itu.."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Maksudku.. bukan hanya sekedar ucapan. Aku kan tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukmu karena ku kira kau lupa dengan hari ini, jadi sebagai gantinya aku ingin memberikan yang aku bisa"

"Lalu maksudmu? Hadiah apa?" Chanyeol memandang bingung.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang lagi.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu." kata Sehun mantap.

"Oh.. ya sudah. Kemarilah"

Baru selangkah Chanyeol berjalan, bermaksud mengajak Sehun ke tempat tidurnya, Sehun malah menahan langkah Chanyeol dengan menarik tangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku"

Chanyeol semakin tak paham dengan maksud Sehun.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya dan tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalasnya.

"Hei.. baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau yakin?" Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin. Tapi.. aku belum pernah melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu. Anggap saja bentuk terima kasih yang ku maksud tadi dan untuk mempererat hubungan kita"

Chanyeol masih memandang Sehun, memang tidak ada keraguan dari wajahnya.

"Aku juga belum pernah. Kita bisa mencobanya dan aku akan berusaha bersikap lembut padamu. Percaya padaku ya.."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "I love you, dear.."

"Love you more, baby.."

Kemudian mereka saling berciuman lagi dan menghabiskan sisa malam itu bersama, mencoba pengalaman baru yang tidak akan mereka lupakan. Hadiah perayaan hari jadi terindah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

akhirnyaaaa.. kelar juga ini ff *fiuh

makasi buanyak buat readers yg udah setia follow dan nungguin kelanjutan tiap chapternya

chapter terakhir emang sengaja di publish pas ChanHun day *yeayy

maaf kalo di beberapa scene ada yg ga sesuai sama request masing2 readers

moga semua seneng sama endingnya

sekali lagi happy chanhun day .. xoxo

yuk ikutan kontes nulis ff dalam rangka chanhun day.. ketentuan baca di bawah ini yaa.. hadiahnya menarik loh

* * *

Buat kalian yang suka nulis FF , yuk ikutan.. cuma kita ambil 1 pemenang aja.

 **Hadiah untuk 1 orang pemenang :**

Official Poster Overdose + 1 pcs Sticker My Little Hunnie By Hyperbeat (sehun fansite) + 2 pcs Fan exo + 2pcs Gantungan kunci exo

Syarat :  
1 . Kalian Wajib Repost Postingan ini (lihat postingan di akun2 (instagram) cari postingan dengan gambar bertuliskan boolove couple project)

 **memechanhun_indo**

 **chanhun_id**

 **osh94wsx**

 **parksehun**

 **pcyxosh69**

 **real_chanhun69**

 **chanhun_114**

2 . Kalian wajib Tag ke temen kalian minimal 5 orang .  
3 . wajib Follow akun **pcyxosh69 (IG)** (unfoll gagal )  
4 . SS kirim lewat DM **memechanhun_ind (IG)**  
Dengan format :  
Nama :  
Alamat lengkap :  
No .hp :  
5 . Kalo ini rame bakal ada hadiah tambahan juga loh buat pemenang ^^  
6 . Dibuka untuk UMUM (bukan Cuma CHS aja )

Rules penulisan :  
1 . Wajib Main Cast CHANHUN  
2 . GENRE : Wajib Yaoi dan sejenisnya  
3 . Post FF kalian di FFN , Wattpad (khusus WP DM user namenya kalau sudah di post di memechanhun_ind)  
Summary : [CHANHUN , CHANHUN BOOLOVE PROJECT] . tulis summarynya)  
4 . jika ketauan memplagiat akan kami disqualifikasi ! .

Untuk penilaian Fanfiction , kami sudah ada AUTHOR khusus Fanfiction jadi kalian gak usah kuatir kalo bakal ada kecurangan .

Deadline pengiriman tanggal 20 september 2016 pukul 10.00 tanggal 25 september 2016 pukul 07.00 PM ONGKIR DI TANGGUNG PEMENANG .

BAKAL ADA GA LEBIH GEDE HADIAHNYA MUNGKIN ALBUM KEKEKE~ TAPI KALO PROJECT BERHASIL . AYO RAMEIN GUYSSS ?

Ps : kurang jelas DM atau hubungi akun2 instagram di atas


End file.
